Rhondagenesis
by Kryten
Summary: REAL Final chapter up!
1. Designer Original

_Author's Note: I did not create any of the _Hey, Arnold!_ characters, nor do I own them. I DID create and DO own the other characters._

_I've decided to do something different from the usual shipper-fics here (not that there's anything wrong with those, of course). This is going to be an epic tale of good vs. evil, with what might be the most unlikely heroine to come out of the show. And yes, I WILL be checking in on some of the other _Hey, Arnold! _regulars__ in upcoming chapters._

_But, since this is sort of an experiment for me, I'm going to need feedback. So please, I beg of you, read and review!_

Rhonda Lloyd awoke, disoriented. She had the feeling that something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

She looked around the stark white room she found herself in. There was no furniture save the cot she was lying on and a small shelf stinking out of the wall. There was some sort of alcove off to the right of the shelf. 

She lifted a hand to rub her eyes. And screamed. 

The hand that she was looking at.... that couldn't be her hand. Her skin wasn't scaly, and  wasn't a pale shade of purple. Her fingers weren't tipped with claws, and she certainly didn't have only four.

"What... what in... " she started to say, and found that she just couldn't find the words. slowly, she raised her other hand.... yep. Scaly. Purple. Four-clawed.

Gradually, methodically, she went over the rest of her body Her skin was the same scaly purple all over. Her feet were larger, her ankles angled so that she walked on three clawed toes. A tail, as long as she was tall, was anchored to the base of her spine, with an odd stingerlike formation at the tip. The oddest thing, though, were the large feathery structures that were attached to her back. 

_Wings..?_

"What... what's happened to me? What _am I?"_

***

"She's awake, Doctor."

Doctor Martinez looked up from his notes on the subject (_No, not "the subject", he reminded himself. _She's a person. Up until recently, she was every bit as human as you were. She has a name. Rhonda ___Wellington_ Lloyd.___ She has parents who love her and are extremely worried. Never, ever think of her as just "the subject."), to the monitor. Rhonda was indeed awake, and taking it about as well as you'd expect a ten-year-old girl to take suddenly finding herself a completely different species._

_"Who put me here? What did you do to me? How? Is anybody there? ANSWER ME!!!"_

"All right. Put me on the intercom."

"Yes sir", the technician said as she flipped the switch.

"Miss Lloyd?"

_"What? Who are you? What have you done to me? Where am I?"_

"Please, calm down, Miss Lloyd. All your questions will be answered."

The young girl on the monitor fell silent, clearly not truly any calmer, but at least making an effort to restrain herself.

"Now then, Miss... may I call you Rhonda?" She nodded. "My name is Dr. Javier Martinez. Now tell me... what was the last thing you can remember?"

_"I was... in school, I remember that... I started feeling dizzy, and then... everything's a blank. And when I woke up, I was... this. This... monster. I don't even know what my face looks like anymore. And my vision's all weird, and..." _She looked up at where she imagined the hidden camera was. _"How... how many eyes do I have?"_

There was no reason to lie to her. "Three."

_"Oh god.__ Oh god."_ She lifted a finger to the spot in the middle of her forehead where her new eye had developed, gently, confirming its existence.  _"How... did... why..."_

"You collapsed in school. You were rushed to the hospital, where the doctors found what they thought was a tumor on your back, until they found a matching one next to it. In addition, you developed a skin condition unlike any they'd ever seen.  As your body continued to change, the doctors realized they were dealing with something they had no way of understanding. That was where we came in."

_"What is this place? Some sort of government lab?"_

"This is the Claremont Institute. We're a private, non-profit research facility, specializing in genetic research."

_"Oh, well. That's MUCH better," _Rhonda sarcastically retorted. _"Instead of being a government lab rat, I'm a private-sector lab rat."_

"Rhonda... please understand. You're not here to be an 'experiment'. You're here so that we can determine the nature of your mutation, ascertain whether your new abilities pose a danger to yourself or others, and, if possible, find a means of reversing it."

_"What about mom, dad..."_

"They're here with us. In fact, I'm about to contact them to tell them you're awake. In the meantime, my assistant, Dr. Chapel, will be coming by to escort you to your room."

_"Room?"___

"We've only been keeping you in isolation due to concerns that you'd have a violent reaction upon waking up and discovering what had happened to you. I must say, though, you're taking this surprisingly well."

"Well yeah. I mean, why freak out when I'm obviously just having a nightmare?"

Dr. Martinez sighed. _This may be tougher than I thought._

***

_This is a punishment._

_All these years I've been obsessing over my appearance, thinking about nothing but how I look and how everyone else looks and how they should look. And now, I've been turned into some kind of freakish monster. Someone up there really has a sick sense of humor._

Rhonda's self-flagellation was interrupted by the arrival of Dr. Chapel, a surprisingly young woman with a pleasant expression. 

"C'mon," she said, holding out a hand. "Let's get you out of these depressing accommodations."

There was neither scorn, nor pity, nor fear in her voice. She was actually treating Rhonda like a normal preteen girl. Which was, surprisingly, worse than scorn, pity, or fear. Why act normal? She wanted to scream "Look at me! I'm a freak of nature! Why aren't you screaming in horror?"

Instead, she took Dr. Chapel's hand as she led her out.

***

"That's my bed. My desk. My dresser. What are they all doing here?"

"Your parents had all your things shipped here. They figured you'd be more comfortable that way." 

"All my things? That would include..."

She looked across the room at her wall mirror and got her first glimpse of her new face.

"Oh... my word."

Her face wasn't as scaly as the rest of her, but it was the same shade of purple. Her ears were larger and pointed, her teeth sharper, and she had three luminous green eyes with cat-like slitted pupils. Beyond that, the same roundish face, the same short black hair, the same nose, lips, and chin... it was like seeing an old friend who had had a complete makeover. 

She could also see her wings for the first time. They were like a bird's, huge with black feathers that matched her hair. She flexed them a bit, watching the movement in the mirror. It felt so natural. But how could it be? 

"You'll, of course, have access to all the facilities; the cafeteria, the recreation room, the pool, etcetera. I'll give you a tour later, if you want. There's a library nearby, so we'll be able to get you any book they have. We're setting up an internet connection so that you'll be able to keep in touch with your friends. We'll also eventually set up a way for you to catch up in your schoolwork."

"Schoolwork? What's the point? Who's going to give a monster a job?"

"Rhonda, darling... stop that talk."

The voice came from behind her. "Mom? You're here?"

"I've moved in for the time being. Your father has some business overseas, but he'll be in as soon as he can. Now... what's this garbage about being a monster?"

"Gee, Mom, I dunno... could it be my beautiful complection? This lovely manicure? Maybe it's the BIG HONKIN' THIRD EYE IN THE MIDDLE OF MY FOREHEAD!"

"Look, dear, we don't know what exactly has happened to you, or what you've become, but what matters is you're still a Lloyd. We've always made the best of any situation."

"Really? Then tell me: What could POSSIBLY be good about waking up as some kind of mutant?"

"Oh, I'm certain we'll come up with something. Now... what say we get you out of that _awful_ hospital gown? There are some new Caprini originals in your closet. In fact, they were designed especially for you."

"I don't think clothes are going to cheer me u-- for me? Really?"

***

She was feeling like slightly less of a freak now that she had on some real clothes.

The sweatshirt zipped in the back, enabling her to put it on around her wings. The black slacks had a slit in the seat to accommodate her tail. She glanced at herself in the mirror again. _The Monster Formerly Known As Rhonda. The thought, strangely enough, struck her not as horrific, but as kind of funny. And hey, for a mutant, she looked pretty fashionable._

It was at this time that Rhonda realized she was ravenously hungry. Her mother had arranged for them to meet at the cafeteria for a light brunch, but she was more in the mood for All-You-Can-Eat Night at the Bayou Grill. 

_What exactly do I eat, anyway? Can I live on normal food? Am I supposed to eat... people?_

So many questions. Fear was slowly giving way to curiosity. She wanted to know more about herself, how her new body worked, what she was capable of, what was inside her, whether she would change further as she got older, whether she'd shed her skin, lay eggs, whatever.

In a way, she had become the ultimate designer original. Nothing else in the world was like her. She was unique. A true one-of-a-kind. 

Maybe an hour from now, she'd find herself sinking back into despair. But for now, Rhonda Lloyd was actually looking forward to what the future might bring.

***

"This cannot be. It's far too early," said Brother Marcus incredulously.

Brother Unus checked the signs again. They were unmistakable. "It's true, Marcus. The chosen one has undergone the metamorphosis... eight years too early.

"This is impossible!" he reiterated. "She wasn't supposed to transform until she was eighteen! The prophecies were clear; in the year 2012, the ultimate evil will arise. We cast a spell that sought out the child born at exactly the moment it was cast. The child would, upon maturity, undergo a transformation, becoming a being capable of triumphing over the ultimate evil!"

"I remember the spell perfectly, Brother. The _exact wording was that she would transform at the time that the ultimate evil arose. Which means... Rhonda Lloyd's transformation has occurred exactly on schedule. It's the ultimate evil that's early._

TO BE CONTINUED...

_...provided I get enough positive reviews. So, read and rave, people!_


	2. Investigations

It had been two weeks since Rhonda's metamorphosis. Life was starting to settle down into a pattern; first breakfast, then down to the lab for tests. So far, the lab's scientists had their hands full just figuring out her new body worked. X-rays were iffy at best, since she was now extremely resistant to radiation. With stethoscopes, they had managed to determine that she now had two hearts, and by sticking a needle in her palm (one of the few parts of her body that wasn't protected by scales), they were able to get a sample of the greenish-blue blood her hearts pumped. Other than that, all they had to go on were bits of hair, skin, feathers, and nails, and anything else they could use without cutting her open.

After the tests, she'd have lunch, then log on to her computer and work on the assignments that Mr. Packenham sent every day via e-mail, to make sure she didn't fall behind. Rhonda wondered if she'd ever be able to attend real classes again, then marveled at the fact that she actually missed having to go to school.

Her evenings were free, and were mostly spent availing herself of the institute's DVD player and Playstation 2, or reading whatever she could get her hands on. She'd never been much of a bookworm before, though she'd kept up a respectable GPA. But now, her mind sought out every bit of information it could.  Since her change, Rhonda found that she could easily recall anything she read perfectly. Currently, she was working on volume 12 of the encyclopedia. 

At this very moment, though, she was reading something a lot less interesting.

"X... G... H... Z... N... A... V... Q... P... T...."

"Unbelievable. That's perfect. Nobody EVER gets the lowest line right."

"Hey, you've never had a patient with three eyes before."

"Okay, now, follow the pen. Left, right, up, down..."

_This is amazing, _thought Dr. Metcalfe, staff ophthalmologist, as he watched Rhonda's eyes track the pen. _Trinocular__ vision.__ 20/20/20. I could write BOOKS on this girl._

"Just make sure you get my good side, okay, Doc?"

"...good side?"

"Yeah, for my photo. In your book."

"But I didn't... I thought it, but..."

And so, Rhonda discovered that she was telepathic the same way she would eventually discover most of her other abilities... completely by accident.

***

News of Rhonda's telepathic abilities spread through the Institute quickly. Pretty soon, every doctor in the place wanted a chance to see for him- or herself. For her part, Rhonda was enjoying the chance to show off. She especially liked the expression on their faces when she would pull a little-known fact out of their minds.

"OK, Dr. Rousse, let's see... you're from New York originally. And your favorite thing to do while you lived there was walk halfway across the Brooklyn Bridge and watch the sun go down. Oh, and your childhood nickname, which you hated, was 'Booger.'"

"Amazing. Simply amazing."

"That's exactly what Dr. Adeoye told me when I told her she had a crush on The Rock. Show some originality!" she teased.

The doctor chuckled.  "Now then, what nu—"

"Three hundred and twenty-six."

"And what col—"

"Chartreuse." She yawned. "Can I go yet? I'm getting bored, and I have to meet my mom for lunch."

"Very well.... but notify us immediately in the event of any other new developments."

"Will do!"

***

"Hello, darling. How did the tests go this morning?"

"Pretty good. I'm telepathic."

"Oh." Brooke tried to digest this information. "Does... that hurt?"

"No, mom. There's nothing painful about reading minds, unless you tap some vein of childhood trauma." Rhonda grinned. "It's pretty cool, actually."

"Well, that's good. I must say, you've taken this whole metamorphosis thing rather well." _A little too well, _thought Brooke. _I've seen you throw tantrums when you get a pimple. Yet, when you turn purple and grow a tail, everything's fine in a couple of days? It doesn't make any sense._

If Rhonda had heard that particular thought, she didn't indicate it. She just shrugged and said "Yeah."

Brooke decided to change the subject. "So, have you spoken to that friend of yours yet?"

"Nadine? Um, well, I was just waiting for a good time. Like, say... graduation?"

"You shouldn't avoid her. She probably misses you a lot."

"Look, I'd love to talk to her, but I don't know how she'd react to all this."

"If it was her, would you want her to call you?"

A pause. "Yeah, I definitely would. I just don't know how I'm going to broach the whole species-change thing."

"You don't have to, if you don't want. I'm sure just hearing your voice will be nice."

***

A bored Nadine Harris watched her pet ladybug, Gladys, flit around her cage. Gladys had been the only insect in her collection that Rhonda could stand. "Now, there's an insect with some fashion sense. Polka dots are _so in," she'd said at the time._

She missed her so much.

It had been nearly three weeks since Rhonda's collapse in the middle of class. Paramedics had carried her off, and that was that last she'd seen of her; a day later, she'd found out that Rhonda had been moved to some sort of advanced care facility upstate. Nobody would tell her anything else.

She wondered if she'd ever see her again.

_Ring._

Was she sick? Was she dying?

_Ring._

Would her last memory of her best friend be watching her collapse?

_Ri_—__

"Nadine, it's for you!"

"Mom, I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyb-"

"It's Rhonda!"

_Rhonda? Rhonda's awake and talking and calling me?_

She ran down the hall as fast as she could, snatching up the receiver waiting in her mother's hand.

"Hello?"

"Nadine? Is that you?"

_It was her! _"Yeah, it's me! Are you okay? I was getting really worried!"

"Yeah... look, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, but my condition's kinda... well, I'm probably gonna be all right eventually, but I'm not getting out of here any time soon."

"Oh... that's terrible."

"It's not so bad. The people here are pretty nice, and I've got access to just about anything I could want."

"Well, that's good. Hey! Why don't I come up this weekend?"

"Uh... I'm not sure that it's such a good idea, Nadine."

"Why not? Is your condition very contagious or something?"

"Yeah! Contagious! I'm very contagious! So, um... let's stick to phone and e-mail, okay?"

_She's lying. _"Okay, sure..."

"Bye!"

_click___

Rhonda was definitely trying to hide something. It sounded like she was almost... embarrassed to be seen.

That was it!

Whatever condition she has, it must have caused some kind of disfigurement. And Rhonda had always been concerned, to the point of obsession, with her looks. She's probably afraid that I'd think she was ugly or something.

_As if I cared about that!_

_Maybe I should drop in on her anyway, show her that I'll be her friend no matter what. But then, what if she gets all mad and tells me she never wants to see me again? This whole thing's a minefield._

_I need some advice._

***

"...so, what should I do, Arnold?"

"I think you already know, Nadine. I think you've already decided."

"Yeah. The problem is, I have no idea where she is other than 'upstate.'"

"Well... maybe Mr. Packenham knows. He's been sending her homework assignments."

"Think he'd tell me?"

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

***

"I'm sorry, Nadine, but that's really not information I'm at liberty to give you."

"Aw, c'mon! I'm her best friend! You can trust ME not to give out that information, right?"

"Sorry, but it's really out of my hands."

"What if it was _your_ best friend who had a disfiguring illness, and _I knew where to find him? Wouldn't you want me to give you the information?"_

The fifth-grade teacher looked torn for a moment. Finally, he sighed.

"Look, I shouldn't even be telling you this, but I have her direct e-mail address. It's rwlloyd@claremont.org.  Find the organization associated with that domain, and you've found her."

Nadine practically hugged him to death. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it. Really. Don't say a word about it, I could be in huge trouble."

"Right. Mum's the word!" Nadine replied as she skipped out of the classroom.

***

"...so, any further progress?" asked Dr. Martinez as he idly cleaned his glasses.

"Well, in addition to the telepathy, she's displayed telekinesis and pyrokinesis," responded Dr. Rousse.

"And I've found that she can see in complete darkness," added Dr. Metcalfe. "No light at all. I thought reading the lowest line on the chart was impressive, but that..."

"We've been testing her strength," said Dr. Adeoye. "We were able to gauge her upper limit. She can bench about forty-five..."

"That doesn't sound too impressive. I suspect that forty-five pounds is around normal for a girl of her age, build, and conditioning."

Adeoye shook her head. "Not pounds, Javier. _Tons._ Forty-five tons."

Dr. Chapel let out a low whistle 

"And that's at ten years old," continued Adeoye. "Imagine how strong she'll be when she reaches adulthood. It's a good thing she's been cooperative, because I seriously doubt we could hold her if she wasn't."

"What about her wings?" Chapel inquired. "Have you had the opportunity to see how well they work?"

"Not yet," replied Rousse. "We just don't have enough room inside the Institute, and if we conducted a test outside..."

"...she might be seen and cause a panic," finished Chapel. "You know and I know that she's a perfectly well-behaved girl and virtually harmless, but Joe Six-Pack's only going to see the scales, and the claws, and the barbed tail. Unfortunately, we don't have a cure for human stupidity yet."

"Gentlemen, ladies," interrupted Martinez, "This is all very important, but are we any closer to finding out _why this happened?"_

All the doctors shook their heads at that.

"Look, finding out what she can do is nice, but what we're really here to do is find the cause, and ideally, a cure. So, I want that to be ou-" _Ring. "Excuse me."_

He picked up the receiver. "Hello, Claremont Institute, Dr. Martinez speaking, can I help you?"

"Yes, yes, you can. My name is Brother Justin. It is very important I speak to the Chose-"

_Oh great, some religious nut. _"Sorry, I gave at the office. Bye now."

_Click._

"Now, as I was saying, finding out the cause of Rhonda's transformation should be our top priority. I bet that if we just get one bump in the right direction, we can unravel this mystery."

***

"I must admit that I was rather surprised when you called. We don't ordinarily speak much."

"Yeah, well, I need a computer expert and you're the best in the school." Nadine replied as she entered Phoebe's media room.

The bespectacled girl blushed. "Well, I do possess something of a gift. In what way may I be of assistance? Did your hard drive crash? Do you wish my help in installing a new video card, perhaps?"

"No, nothing like that. What I was wondering was, if I gave you an e-mail address, could you pinpoint the physical place it came from?"

"Hmmm... a difficult task, to be sure."

"Oh... well, thanks anyway."

"I said _difficult_, not impossible. What's the address?"

"Claremont.org."

"Okay, then." Phoebe went to work. "Oftentimes, the simplest solution is the correct one. Let's see if there's a website associated with that domain." She entered the URL into the address bar in her web browser, and was rewarded with an "ACCESS DENIED. RESTRICTED SITE" message. "And, other times, the simplest solution is completely ineffective and the real solution's a pain in the neck. But, again..." she said as she started up her hacking programs, "...not impossible." 

As she worked, Phoebe decided to satisfy her curiosity. "So... is this sudden interest in computer-related issues connected with Rhonda's mystery illness?"

Nadine nodded. "Rhonda called two nights ago. She sounded okay, but when I asked if I could come over, she got all evasive and said she was contagious. And I could tell right away she was lying."

"And, let me guess... you want to drop in uninvited."

"Y'huh. See, what I think is that she's scared the disease destroyed her looks. I wanna show her that I don't care about that sort of thing."

"Understandable. Were Helga in such a position, I daresay I would make the same effort. Rhonda is quite lucky to have a friend as go—Yes! I am IN! Boo-yah!" Phoebe shouted in trumph as she went into a victory dance. "Who da girl? Who da girl?"

"You da girl."

"Darn right. Here we are... The Claremont Institute. Located in Summer Valley, upstate. They specialize in... oh my... human genetics."

"Uh oh... that must mean that whatever Rhonda has, it's so rare that they need a crack team of doctors to figure out what to do."

"Perhaps it's a sign that you should stay away."

"Yeah, maybe. By the way, could you do me one more –"

"Bus schedule to Summer Valley? Already on it."

"Thanks, Pheebs!" gushed Nadine, hugging her. "You're the best!"

"So people keep telling me," said Phoebe with a grin.

***

"...and we will continue to root out our nation's enemies, by any means necessary!"

The president's address met with thunderous applause. Today, he had laid out his plan to conduct a series of "surgical strikes" on the rogue nation of Al Qaraysh. His approval ratings, already high thanks to the numerous successful previous strikes against the enemy (and never mind that ten civilians had died for every terrorist; can't make an omelet, right?), were now expected to go through the roof. Middle America loved nothing more than a guy who kicked butt and took names.

And so, the applause continued as he left the podium and returned to the White House.

The Attorney General was waiting for him as he entered the Oval Office. "Excellent speech, Mr. President," he said. "The crowd loves you."

"Well, gosh... I guess I'm just likeable."

The AG chuckled. "You sure are. I wonder what they'd think if they knew that you've actually been dead since before you even declared your candidacy."

The president, or rather, the well-preserved corpse currently posing as the president, returned the AG's chuckle. "That would be quite a pickle, wouldn't it."

"Then again... considering that my goal _is to plunge the world into never-ending chaos, I guess a bit of hue and cry would be a good thing right?" He paused. "This human form is chafing a bit. Mind if I slip into something more comfortable? Of course you don't, you're my mindless zombie slave."_

If the President had actually _had a mind, he would've instantly been driven insane the moment the AG shed his outer skin and revealed his true form. _

"Muuuuch better," said The Dark One. "Now then, it seems that our schedule's about to be accelerated. _She has awakened."_

"The Chosen One, you mean."

"The Chosen One, the Champion, the Child of Light and Darkness, She Who Will Vanquish the Beast, yes, that's the one."  
  
"Surely, this child cannot defeat you."

"But she can, my deceased friend. The Chosen One commands enough power to destroy me forever. We do have one distinct advantage, though." A twisted grin crossed what passed for the Dark One's face. "She's... get this... _only ten years old._ She's nowhere near full power, and has no experience using what she _does have. So, if we strike against her now, she'll be, pardon the pun, child's play to defeat. Laugh with me, slave."_

And the two laughed, long into the night. 


	3. Best Friends, Worst Enemies

The sun shone down on what had to be the most beautiful day that had ever been, in the most beautiful meadow that had ever existed, in the midst of the lushest forest that there ever would be. Rhonda let her wings carry her aloft, basking in the feel of the sun.  Hummingbirds, in shades that never were, fluttered around her. Chipmunks did the same, as did bunnies, all singing in tones that would make The Three Tenors jealous.

Surely, this was the best of all worlds. 

Then the shadows crept in. Plants withered at their touch. Animals crumbled to dust. Within moments, what had been a scene of absolute perfection had been transformed into a barren wasteland.

_As is here, so shall it all be, _a dark sepulchral voice echoed from the shadows.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

_All shall wither and decay. You cannot prevent it. As they pass, so shall you pass._

The shadows crept closer, ever closer.

"Who are you? Answer me!"

She hurled a volley of fireballs at the encroaching darkness, but they were extinguished. She could feel the coldness of the grave emanating from the dark mass. A shadow touched her hand, and Rhonda watched in horror as it withered away.

_So shall you pass._

Rhonda screamed.

***

She awoke in her bed.

Or, rather, falling into her bed from where she was hovering, five feet over it. Several small objects, which had been orbiting around her, clattered to the ground.

Was it a dream? It had all been so vivid... and she'd been in her new body. Until now, she'd still been human in her dreams. This was the first time she'd dreamed of herself as she was now.

And the voice, the shadows... on some level, she knew them.

Not a dream, then... a prophecy. Or a warning. Or a threat. Why not? With all the weird new powers she'd been developing lately, prophetic dreams didn't seem that ridiculous.

It was almost morning by now, and there was no way she was going to get back to sleep. She decided to grab some breakfast. Then, maybe someone, maybe the Institute psychiatrist, could make sense of her – no. She couldn't tell anyone. They'd think she was crazy.

***

Nadine arrived on the 7:30 AM bus, armed with determination and a box of Rhonda's favorite chocolates (they'd cost two weeks' allowance, but in a situation like this, you couldn't be stingy).

At 7:58, she arrived at the gates of the Institute. The very heavily-guarded gates.

_Well, might as well try the frontal assault._

She walked up to the guard on duty. Putting on her cutest expression, she smiled up at him and said, "Hi, I'm here to see Rhonda Lloyd?

The guard scowled at her. "This is a secure facility. No visitors."

_Okay, now, show them your best pout. _"But she's my best friend in the whole world, and I really miss her, and..."

"I said no visitors. No exceptions."

"But..."

"Now, get, before I call the cops!"

Nadine sighed and departed.

_Okay, that worked about as well as expected... now what?_

Maybe some sort of delivery? No, the guard would still recognize her.

She looked around, spotting an ad that gave her an idea.

_Pizza Circus?__ Aren't they the ones that make their delivery people wear..._

_No. There is no way I am putting on a clown suit and posing as a pizza delivery girl._

***

_I can't believe I'm putting on a clown suit and posing as a pizza delivery girl._

Nadine tucked her braids under the pink wig, making absolutely sure they didn't stick out.

She'd dropped by the local Pizza Circus franchise and let the countergirl in on her plans. The girl had been very sympathetic, having herself once had a sick friend she couldn't visit. She'd loaned Nadine one of her spare costumes and done her makeup for her. Nadine had to admit that there was no way anyone would recognize her. The loose-fitting costume disguised her physique, and the makeup and foam-rubber nose did the same for her facial features. The girl even bought her a large pie with pepperoni to complete the disguise.

Now, as she approached the security booth, she was having second thoughts. What if the guard, as unlikely as it was, recognized her? What if security was so tight that they didn't even let pizza deliveries in? The countergirl had assured her that they made deliveries to the Institute all the time, but what if they'd decided to crack down?

The guard eyed her suspiciously. _Okay, Nadine, say the line, like she told you, she reminded herself._

"Hi, I'm with Pizza Circus, where we always deliver three rings of flavor! I have a large pepperoni here for..." _What was the name of the doctor who's always ordering from here? "Dr. Braithwaite?"_

"Oh, yeah, sure, go right ahead."

_It worked! Yes! Score one for pizza clown anonymity! _She strolled in through the open gate. 

She was almost to the door when the guard called out "Hey, you! Clown! Get back here!

_Busted, _though Nadine, as she dejectedly turned around.

"Let me _see _that pizza," the guard barked.

"Okay, sure..." She opened the box, revealing that yes, indeed, there was a pizza in there.

"Okay, fine, you can go. I just wanted to make sure you were a real delivery girl, and not some kid trying to sneak in."

"Hey, it's cool. You're just doing your job." She resumed her course for the inside of the institute.

***

"Well, it looks as though your scales are definitely receding, Rhonda."

Indeed, the scales on Rhonda's face, neck, chest, belly, and the insides of her arms and legs were now completely gone, replaced by smooth purple skin.

"Does this mean I'm changing back?" she said, a bit hopefully.

"I don't think so," Dr. Martinez replied. "I think the scales may have only been temporary. The skin that's now been exposed is almost completely invulnerable. My guess is that the scales were there to protect your skin while it toughened up. Also, I think they may be permanent in certain easily-injured areas."

"Oh," Rhonda sighed. "I guess it was probably too much to hope for that it would all go away by itself. Still... less scales is definitely nice."

"Moving on...  any new developments, power-wise?"

"Not since the pyrokinesis. Is Dr. Rousse all right, by the way?"

"Yes, thank goodness. The burns were only superficial. The important thing is gaining control over your new gifts."

"Yeah, I know. Of course, there's one thing I really want to try..." she said, her wings twitching a bit.

"Oh, Rhonda... I know you must be aching to try your wings out, but there's no room in here. And, well, we have a LOT of PR work to do before we can reintegrate you into society. People fear new things, and you're the newest thing there is."

"I guess I can see how people could think of me as some kind of monster." She looked up at the doctor. "But I know that I'm not one. I don't _feel_ like a monster. I feel like I've been chosen for something special."

"Mmhm, yes. A positive attitude is very good to maintain. Anyway... you're done over here. Drs. Chapel and Braithwaite have set up some training exercises for you in Lab 2, though..."

"Gotcha. Tell 'em I'll be right there."

***

Nadine wandered the hallways, trying to find some sign of her friend, doubting she ever would. The institute was a veritable maze of corridors, and finding one girl would be something like finding a needle in a haystack the size of the White House.

So preoccupied was she that she almost bumped into one of the many lab-coated professionals roaming the halls. The doctor, a slim Asian woman in her late twenties, seemed fairly unsurprised to see a clown carrying a pizza. "Oh, you must be looking for Dr. Braithwaite. He's in Lab 2 today. That way," she said, pointing down another corridor.

"Uh, thanks," Nadine replied, hurrying in that direction. Still preoccupied, she found herself colliding with someone else, almost dropping her pizza. 

"Oh, sorry, I wa—" She trailed off as she saw just who she had bumped into.

Or rather... _what.___

The creature was about her height, with purple skin, clawed feet and hands, and a barbed tail. Its most striking features were the third eye in the middle of its forehead and the massive black wings attached to its back.

The strangest thing, though, was that the creature actually seemed frightened of her. They let out a scream simultaneously. And then Nadine noticed the creature's clothes, and its... _her hair._

"R-rhonda?"

The creature looked at her... really looked at her.

"Nadine...?" she replied.

"Rhonda.... oh my god... h-how did this happen?"

"Nobody knows yet. C'mon... let's get you out of that ridiculous outfit and split that pizza, and I'll fill you in on everything.

***

"...so I got the costume, used it to get in, and here I am. Now... what happened to you?"

"Like I said, they don't know. I was in a sort of coma while I was mutating, so I don't really remember any of it. I just woke up this way." She sighed. "Not much of a story, is it."

"How does it feel?"

"Feel? It feels kinda... natural. Figuring out how to use my tail was pretty instinctive, and the wings are the same. Eating, drinking, sleeping, and other stuff work the same. The powers are a little more difficult, but I'm getting there."

"That's good. So... Why'd you scream before?"

Rhonda blushed a deep violet. "Clowns scare me."

"Oh..." She started to giggle, then Rhonda joined in, and the two just simply spend the next three minutes in a giggle fit.

Afterwards, Rhonda gasped out "I... *pant* I really needed that. It's good to have my friend back."

Nadine grinned. "Happy to be here."  
  


"I should've told you right off."

"Probably. But it's a drastic change, and you were scared I wouldn't accept you."

"I should've trusted that you would. Hug?" she asked, holding her arms wide.

"I dunno..." replied Nadine jokingly. "Is it safe?"

"As long as you don't touch my claws or the tip of my tail, it is."

And they hugged.

"So... now that I know what scares you..."

"Do NOT tell anyone."

"Oh, I won't... but I've got my Halloween costume for this year all picked out."

And they dissolved into giggles again.

***

_It's been two hours. Shouldn't that pizza girl be out by now?_

Old Gus had been the security guard at the Institute since its founding in 1998. Before that, he'd been a security guard at about a dozen other places.

Tonight, a fifty-year career would end.

Gus was about to call in and check on the pizza girl situation when he saw _them_. They were wearing black uniforms and mirrored sunglasses, and marching forward in unison as if they had a single mind between them.

"Excuse me, but this is a secure facility."

"We are here for the girl," the one in the lead responded.

"I don't care who you're here for, you're not ge—"

He was cut off because in one swift motion the man in the lead had grabbed his head and twisted it around 180 degrees, snapping his neck instantly. Old Gus fell back in his chair, dead.

Two others yanked the security door off its hinges, and the group began its march on the Institute.

***

"So, then I was making them all float at the same t—AAAAARGHH!!!" Rhonda screamed, clutching her head.

"Rhonda, what's wrong?" a worried Nadine asked.

"Someone's mind just screamed. I think... I think someone was just murdered. Right here in the institute. And there's more. There's a... sphere of evil, I guess you could call it, approaching." She glanced back at Nadine, as she quickly jumped to her feet. "_Stay here. Please._"

"What? Where are you—"

But Rhonda was already out the door.

***

She was running, faster than any living thing possibly could, toward the evil presence, not really knowing why, yet... knowing why. 

She found them near the reception area, advancing mindlessly. They turned, in unison, towards her.

"Destroy her," the one in the lead said.

"And... you are?" Rhonda replied.

"We are the servants of the Dark One. We are charged with making sure you do not pose a threat to the master's goals."

"Wow, your master sure has an inflated opinion of his importance. Go tell him that I have no idea who he is, or what his plans are, or what I have to do with him."

"We must follow the master's orders. You must perish."

And they advanced on her.

She instinctively assumed a battle stands, her claws extending into six-inch talons. She slashed at the first one, then whipped her tail in a wide arc, using the stinger's serrated edge as a weapon. The lead soldiers fell back a bit, but others replaced them. Rhonda wasted no time; she waded in with her fists flying.

It was like punching solid marble. Clearly, these things were not human. It would take more than just punches to hurt them, but what...

_Fire, _she thought, and several of the things burst into flames. And still, they kept coming, even as they burned. And she couldn't feel any thoughts coming from them, or hear their heartbeats or their breathing...

What _were _these things?

As she fought on, Rhonda felt energy building behind her third eye, building to the point where she felt that her head would explode if she didn't. She aimed at the nearest soldier, and released it. 

The effect was dramatic. The beam bored right through its body, which began to disintegrate from the hole outward. Soon, it was nothing more than a gelatinous puddle in an empty uniform.

At last having a useful weapon against the soldier, she turned her eye on the others. Soon, out of the dozen, only one remained.

She turned toward him with a smirk. "Looks like it's just you and me now. Wanna go somewhere and..." she cracked her knuckles, "...talk?"

The soldier hesitated, seemingly not sure of what had just happened or what to do next. _Not so tough now, are you? _she thought as she walked right up to him, stepping in melted soldier (ewwww...) 

"Well? Are you going to start this conversation, or... shall I?"

"You have defeated us, but you will not be so lucky when it is time for you to face the master," the soldier replied defiantly.

"Right, about this 'master' guy... wanna tell me, maybe, who he is and why he's sending people, or whatever you are, to kill me?"

"You will learn... on the day you bow to him, just before he kills you!"

"I think I'll kick your butt now," she said, delivering a clawed kick to the face, knocking of the soldier's glasses... revealing that _he had no eyes._

"Okay, ew."

"Your doom is sealed, Child of Light and Darkness," the last soldier said, before he, too, dissolved into a puddle of glop after Rhonda blasted him.

'That... was so _cool!" a breathless voice behind Rhonda gasped._

"Nadine, I told you to stay in the room! You could've been hurt just now!"

"I can't help it, I just _had to follow you! But that was the coolest thing I ever saw! You're like Buffy and Xena and Lara all rolled into one!" gushed Nadine._

Rhonda blushed. "I guess it was pretty cool."

Several security guards rushed in. "What happened here?" the one in the lead asked.

"I don't know, exactly. These... things that looked like people but with no eyes tried to kill me, but I destroyed them with this beam that came out of my middle eye."

"Oh," said the guard, who seemed even more confused than before.

This had to be connected to her transformation, Rhonda thought. But how?

***

Far away, within the White House, the Dark One watched. He was not pleased.

His army of homunculi had failed. Clearly, the girl was gaining mastery of her abilities at an alarming rate. If unchecked, it was entirely possible that she would unlock her true power.

It was becoming clear that he needed someone more powerful. The forces of good had their champion... the forces of evil would have one too. Someone close to home, in fact...

_Ooooh__, suspensey! Next chapter: The secret of Rhonda's transformation revealed! And wait 'til you see who the Dark One chooses to be his new minion!_


	4. Revelations

"It looks like your qualifications are in order, Mr. Cardgage. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, sir," replied Luke Cardgage, the Institute's newest janitor. "You won't regret it."

_A shame I have to be the bearer of falsehood, _thought Luke – in actuality Brother Lucas of the Order Of Equilibrium. _But if I am to inform the __Chosen__ One of her destiny, I must be in a position where I can get her alone._

As Brother Lucas shook hands with his new boss, he was already calculating the quickest method of getting in touch with the Chosen One.

***

The Chosen One (or Rhonda Lloyd, as she knew herself) was hardly alone. It had been a week since the attack on the Institute, and since there seemed to be no further danger, Rhonda had convinced the Institute's advisors to allow Nadine to stay over for the weekend.

"She knows my secret. She's proven herself totally trustworthy. And even if we do get attacked again... I'll be able to protect her!"

It was almost the one-month anniversary of Rhonda's transformation from the fifth grade's fashion queen into a violet-skinned, three-eyed, eagle-winged, barbed-prehensile-tailed, razor-clawed – and as it had turned out, extremely powerful – mutant. But inside, she was still just a young girl, and young girls need some form of human contact from their own age group, even if they themselves are no longer human.

Now, the two were having a makeshift slumber party. Rhonda was using her pyrokinesis, used last week to roast homunculi, to instead roast marshmallows. They discussed all the usual things girls discussed, school, family, events...

...boys...

"Did you know Curly went on a hunger strike?"

"You're kidding. No... wait. That actually does sound like something he'd do. What happened?"

"Well, one day, he just plopped himself down in the middle of the gym and said..." she went into an imitation of Curly at this point, "I shall not move from this spot, nor shall I eat or drink, until the federal government releases Rhonda from the hidden New Mexico base they have her trapped at! I care not that my love hails from another galaxy... only that she be given her freedom! Bwah-hah-hah-hah-hah!"

Rhonda chuckled. "For all we know, he could be right. I just might BE an alien."

"Think he'd be so stuck on you if he saw you now?"

"That weirdo? He'd probably like me MORE."

The two giggled in the same manner that ten-year-old girls do everywhere.

"You know what would make this perfect?" asked Nadine.

"Ice cream!" they shouted in unison.

"I'll go get it," Rhonda said, getting up.

"Nuh uh... you relax. I'll get it."

"But..."

"I said relax!" Nadine shouted.

"Uh... okay." Rhonda sat back. "I'm not going anywhere.

"Now, then... name your flavor."

***

_She has to come out sometime, _thought Brother Lucas, as he waited down the hall. _Chosen One or not, she still needs to eat._

Finally, the door opened. This was his chance!

He waited in an alcove as he heard footsteps getting closer...

"Gotcha!" he yelled as he pounced on a very surprised Nadine.

The next sound was Nadine's scream echoing down the hall.

And the one after that was Rhonda's door shattering as she smashed through it at top speed.

"Let go of my friend!" she demanded. "Or you'll wind up like your buddies did last week!"

"This is not what it looks like, Chosen One! I did not intend to frighten this child, I merely need to speak to you!"

"Oh, riiiiiiiiight... you need to kill me for your master, that's what you need!"

"No... look, I'm releasing her!" Lucas pleaded as he let go of Nadine, who ran as fast as she could toward Rhonda."

"This is a trick. You get my trust and then you betray me. Don't try it with me, I've seen a LOT of movies!"

Lucas raised his hands in the air, to show he meant no harm. "Believe it or not, I am simply here because I have vital information."

"Like...?" 

"Like the true nature of your transformation and your destiny."

Rhonda seemed to untense as he said that.

"Okay... you have my attention now."

***

"This world is older than you know, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise."

"Ooh, I know!_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Giles in the first episode!"_

"Look, this works much better if you _don't _make sarcastic comments all through my explanation! And... does she _have _to be here?"

"Nadine's my friend. My secrets are her secrets."

"Just, uh, ignore me." said Nadine with a sheepish look.

"Fine..." grumbled Lucas. "Anyway... in the beginning, all was pure Chaos. The world was ruled by horrific creatures born of the Chaos. Your religion has dubbed them "demons", but they are known by many names... efreet, n'zikin, oni..."

"Wait... hold up a second... are you telling me that demons actually existed?"

"_Could you please let me continue?_" Lucas snapped, exasperated. _This would've been so much easier with a boy. Or at least a much older girl._

"Oh, uh, sorry. Go on." _This is a big fat load, _thought Rhonda privately.

"Ahem. Eventually, there arose an opposing force, that of Order. The forces of Order stemmed the tide of Chaos, driving it off the earthly plane for the most part. Their job now finished, Order mostly withdrew as well. However, isolated Chaos-beings remained on the mortal plane. Rather than fight them theirselves, Order would recruit agents from the mortal races, granting them vast powers. The beings you know as the gods of Greek and Norse mythology were such beings."

"So the gods actually existed?" interjected Nadine, who had been paying rapt attention the entire time.  "But doesn't that contradict-"

"No religion is entirely true, but all have some grain of truth to them. The beings that you know as angels were also agents of Order. In fact, all legends of good vs. evil are in reality merely echoes of the war between Order and Chaos."

"Look... " replied Rhonda. "I'm sure you worked hard on your story, and it's incredibly long and boring, but what does ANY of this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that. First, you must know that the most powerful of the Chaos Lords, a being so old and powerful that he predates the very concept of time itself, has returned to the mortal plane.  For lack of a better name, let us call him the Dark One. He's at a low ebb of power at the moment, having expended the vast majority of his power simply to escape the limbo dimension in which we was imprisoned. He still has a great deal of resources at his disposal, including the troop of homunculi that you fought last week."

"So this guy sent them?" asked Rhonda, finally paying attention now that the discussion was touching on something she had actual experience with.

"Yes, in order to dispose of you before you became a threat to his plans."

"But how would _I_ be a threat?"

"Because you are the one being that is capable of defeating him. Surely you've begun to discover some of the things you're capable of. You're only scratching the tip of the iceberg, to use a perfectly good cliché."

"What _am _I capable of? And who are you, that you know all this stuff?"

"I'll answer your second question first. I am Brother Lucas of the Order of Equilibrium. Our order has been preparing for the return of the Dark Lord for centuries. We believe that the key to defeating him is to combine the greatest strengths of both Order _and_ Chaos.

"A bit over ten years ago, we determined that the Dark Lord would begin his ascension to full power in the year 2012. We charged ourselves with creating a champion to oppose him.

"That champion, Rhonda Lloyd, is you."

"But... _me...? WHY?!"_

"Because you were born at the appointed time. Thus, you were Chosen."

Rhonda sat there in shock. _All this... my transformation, my powers, the attack... all because of the time I was BORN?___

"At a specified time chosen by our seers, the Order cast a spell. It would summon one Order sprit and one Chaos spirit... or, an angel and a demon, to use the common terms... and bind them to each other and whichever child would be born at that very moment, thus creating a single being of immense power."

"And... I'm that being."

"Correct. You have already discovered great strength, near-invulnerability, the power of flight, and vast telepathic and telekinetic abilities. But that's just the beginning."

"There's MORE?"

"With proper training, you'll be able to tap abilities you couldn't possibly have imagined. You will be able to manipulate matter and energy in new and exciting ways, heal the injuries of others... even to the point of being able to resurrect the dead within a period of fifteen minutes. Eventually, you will be able to traverse space and time as easily as I cross the street."

This was all very overwhelming. Time travel, resurrecting the dead... this was crazy. Things like that just didn't happen! Right? This had to be a very strange dream. She'd wake up any second now, in her own room, two-eyed, flesh-colored, and just plain normal.

...any second now.

She opened her eyes.

Nadine and the janitor/monk/whatever were still there.

"Okay... not a dream. Sorry... it's just that you show up from nowhere, start spinning this wacky tale about demons and gods and angels, tell me I'm gonna be as close to omnipotent as humanly possible... it's nuts."

Lucas smiled benevolently. "I can prove it." He held out his hand. "Come, Rhonda."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

***

They stood on the roof. The time was close to sunset. Already, the sky was starting to display the vibrant colors that made that time of day a favorite for romantics everywhere.

"Wow," she said, breathlessly. "I'm actually going up there. I-I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Take your time, Rhonda," Lucas said. "The sky isn't going anywhere just yet."

Rhonda turned back, towards where he and Nadine stood. "You're absolutely _sure_ nobody can see me? I'm invisible?"

"Not exactly. Invisibility's a pretty hard spell, and it has a serious drawback; it's caused by bending the light around you, which means that none of it's hitting your eyes. Which means you wouldn't be able to see anything."

"I never though of it that way."

"People think that magic can break all the rules of nature, but it doesn't. All it can do is bend them a bit. The spell I've cast on you is actually a simple glamour. Basically... nobody can see you unless they already know you're there."

"Works for me," said Rhonda.

She took in a deep breath. 

Spread her wings. 

Stepped off the roof.

It was instinct, really. Somehow, inwardly, she already had known how to use her wings. How to let them carry her higher, then higher still, and then, just a little higher. She knew how to bank, circle, dive, roll, and could even hover.

It was as if, at that moment, she had just started being alive.

She flew through the ranks of a flock of migrating geese; the birds seemed momentarily confused by their strange new neighbor, but quickly got over it.

She soared higher, higher still. Touched clouds. Tasted one. It tasted kinda like bottled water.

Hmmm... what else was there to do up here...

***

It was John Williams' first time on a plane. After his wife had spent hours explaining to him that the odds of dying in a fiery explosion were astronomical, John had finally relented on his insistence upon taking a train. Now, armed with all the good luck charms he could carry, John huddled in his seat, trying like hell to take his mind off the fact that he was suspended miles above the ground in a heavy metallic box with only four jet engines between him and a horrible death.

After several hours (and a couple of alcoholic beverages), though, John felt himself loosening up. Maybe this wasn't so bad, he thought. Maybe he would risk a glance outside after the movie... 

"Attention, passengers... this afternoon's film will be Rob Schneider in _Hamburger Man, _the hilarious comedy about a man who switches minds with a hamburger."

Or maybe he'd do it now. Of course, there'd probably be something horrible on the wing of that plane, just like on that TV show...

He glanced outside.

There was something on the wing of the plane. 

He rubbed his eyes, wondering if it was just some trick of the light. He looked back.

It was still there.

He looked closer. The figure didn't seem to be causing any trouble... it was just crouched there, face forward, as if it was just a passenger itself. It was purple, with black wings and hair and a long tail trailing behind, and oddest of all, it seemed to be wearing a red sweater and black slacks. 

The creature turned toward the window. It... no, she, for her face was the face of a young girl, nearly human save for the color, ears and eyes. For a moment, they locked eyes, then the girl spread her wings and leapt off the plane into the void.

John stared a bit longer, then sank back into his seat. He thought of waking his wife, then thought better of it. What would he say? "Honey, you just missed it! There was a little purple girl riding on the wing, and she had wings herself, and three eyes, and she looked right at me!" Who would believe him? Especially since he had just finished his second martini.

So he did the only logical thing:

He ordered a third martini.

***

Had that guy seen her? Rhonda was pretty sure he had... but how? She was supposed to have been invisible, or something like it. Maybe the spell wasn't working.

As she descended lower Rhonda realized she had another problem; she had absolutely no clue where she was. Asking for directions was out of the question, of course... even if people could see her, they probably wouldn't be very cooperative. Maybe she could sneak a look at a map, or something...

She set down in the middle of a small town. None of the locals were paying attention to the sight of a pre-teen mutant, so she figured the spell was actually holding. Maybe the man on the plane spotting her was just her imagination.

She lifted off again, looking for a gas station; those had maps, didn't they? Spying one, she made a beeline for it.

She landed next to the gas tanks, attracting no attention...

Except for one crazy-looking individual sitting out front.

"I knew it," he said. "I knew someday you'd come."

Taken aback, Rhonda stammered out, "Uh, um, er, wha...?"

"You've come from beyond Pluto to take me to your homeworld as an ambassador!"

"Uh... yeah! I'm an alien! Oooowoooo!!" She wiggled her fingers in what she hoped was a creepy manner. "I have come to take you away! But first... you must find me a map!"

"A map? But don't you have sophisticated computers and things?"

"Are you questioning me, human?"

"No, miss alien, ma'am!"

"Good! Now, bring me a map and you shall be richly rewarded!"

"Yes, miss alien, ma'am!"

"And then bring me an ice-cold Yahoo and a Mr. Nutty, or I will deterraform this planet!"

***

It was around nine in the evening when Rhonda finally made it back to the Institute's roof.

"What kept you?" questioned Brother Lucas.

"I got lost," replied Rhonda, a bit irritated. "And seen. I thought nobody would be able to do that!"

"Nobody should have been! Unless they were insane or very small children..."

"Great, an invisibility spell that doesn't work on lunatics."

"Or cats and dogs, for that matter. They'd be able to see you."

"Magic is sooo stupid."

Lucas scowled. "We're going to need to work on your attitude during your training, young lady."

"Training? What? I'm not doing any training!"

"Oh, yes you are, Rhonda," a new voice chimed in.

Rhonda whirled. "Dad?"

"You're going to be a potential danger to yourself and others if you don't gain full mastery of your powers. It's all for your own good, honey."

"But..."

"No buts, precious. Brother Lucas assured me that the Order has a monastery near here where you'll be able to train. You'll be able to fully master your abilities with no distractions." He gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Remember... we only want what's best for you."

"I know, daddy," sighed Rhonda. 

_Being the savior of mankind is such a pain, _she thought.

***

_Earlier that day..._

It was yet another red-letter day in the life of Helga G. Pataki. Miriam had not only forgotten to pack her lunch, but she hadn't done the laundry either, so Helga was forced to scrounge up her old pink dress. Then, Fenton, her pet monitor lizard, had eaten her school project, then she'd missed the bus and had to hurry to school in the rain, then she'd gotten there late and had to get a tardy slip from Mr. Wartz, who gave her a long lecture on responsibility, then the cafeteria ran out of tacos just before she got to the lunch counter, then she'd been blindsided by a history test she'd completely forgotten to study for.

And, to top things off, tonight, Olga would be dropping by, and she'd be forced to listen as Bob and Miriam fawned over her. It was going to be a long night.

Caught in her building resentment, she didn't see him coming. And so, she collided with Arnold for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Sorry, Helga," mumbled the love of her life, the light of her existence, the reason why her heart kept beating.

"Yeah, well, you're gonna be sorry if you don't watch where you're going, Football-Head!"

"Okay, okay... look, I don't want any trouble. Let me help you pick up your things..."

"I can do it myself, Hair Boy!" she retorted, grabbing up her things and hurrying along. 

She waited until she was far enough past him, then ducked into the alley. "Oh, my beloved ovate-skulled Adonis!" she gushed, pulling out her prized locket. "How I curse my weak will! How I yearn for the day when I can gather enough courage to finally..."

_Wheeze, wheeze, wheeze..._

"Damn it, Brainy!" she yelled, whirling around, ready to deliver her usual haymaker...

There was no one there. Just darkness. 

And a voice within the darkness.

_You will do._

"I will do what? Come on, this isn't funny! Brainy, Curly, Harold, whoever's back there, you'd better come out of there or face the wrath of Ol' Betsy!" 

_You are full of anger and resentment. You will be a perfect instrument, Helga Geraldine Pataki._

Okay, now this was just getting creepy. Helga began to back away... when tendrils of shadow reached out of the darkness and drew her in, screaming...

***

_Oooh__... another cliffhanger! What does the Dark One have planned for Helga? Will Rhonda's training be enough? Stay tuned for Chapter 5!_


	5. Basic Training

Week 1:

"_This _is a _monastery?_" was the first thing Rhonda had asked upon entering the Order of Equilibrium's "temple".

Temple wasn't really the word... it looked more like something you'd see on that show... what was it called? "Fargate"? The place was gigantic, and had technology unlike any she'd ever seen. There was a room full of monitors showing activity from all across the globe, and some places that didn't look like they were on any map; there were huge training areas with enough space for her to really stretch her wings; there was even a room that could be programmed to simulate any environment.

"Where did you get all this stuff? It looks like..."

"...alien technology?" replied Brother Allen, who would be her "mentor" during her time in the facility. "It is. Courtesy of the Khel'dri. We first made contact with them about fifteen years ago."

"Unreal..." she said, awed. 

"They've provided a great deal of help to our cause; in fact, their technology made the spell that created you possible."

"Okay, a couple of questions... One: WHY did they give you all this stuff? And two: If you've had this stuff for the last fifteen years... why the heck haven't you used it to stop evil until now?"

"The answer to the first question is simple: they think our primitive race has a great deal of potential. The second... the Khel'dri gave us the technology, but feared it falling into the wrong hands. They would only unlock it after the Child of Light and Darkness arose." He shook his head. "So much we could have prevented... but we didn't have the power to act."

"Oh." Rhonda was silent.

"Anyway," Brother Allen continued, "we'll be starting your training immediately. It'll be very intensive... you'll break only for meals and rest. We'll start you with some flight laps."

Rhonda looked up at the vast flight course. A series of numbered floating rings were arranged in sequence. "Looks simple enough."

Allen responded by hitting a button on a control panel nearby. Some of the rings ignited, others began to move in random patterns, and a few started changing sizes at irregular intervals.

"Oh, and just to make things interesting..." He hit another button, and about a dozen floating mines were dropped into the arena. 

"Have fun," he said with a smirk.

***

_"I'm home, Miriam," Helga grumbled as she reentered the Pataki household._

_Miriam glanced at her. "Helga, why are you here?"_

_"Doi, Miriam, I live here!"_

_"Oh... oh, right, you don't know yet..."_

_"What? What don't I know, Miriam?"_

_"Your father's decided that we really don't need two children. So, you've been downsized!"_

_"What? You're kicking me out of the family?!"_

_"Oh, it'll be okay, dear. You can gather cans for money, and, oh, there's soup kitchens, right? And maybe you can beg, that'll be a good way to get extra cash!"_

_"Miriam... mom... this is crazy! You can't just throw me out on the street!"_

_"Of course we can," said a gruff voice coming from the living room. "When someone isn't pulling their weight, ya gotta cut 'em loose or they'll drag the whole business down!"_

_"But this isn't a business! It's my family!"_

_Big Bob entered from the living room, looking even larger and more ogrish than usual. "There's no difference kid. Now, go, run along We're gonna turn your room into a walk-in closet."_

_This can't be happening, thought Helga. This can't be happening..._

***

Week 2: 

Rhonda stumbled out of the environment simulator... the "Peril Chamber", as it had been dubbed by the Order. Although the perils were simulated, the pain she felt was definitely real.

This particular training session had involved navigating a labyrinth of tunnels while blasting hordes of flying enemies, all the while staying ahead of a flood of molten lava. It probably would've made for a very cool video game... but doing it for real wasn't fun at all. Her wings were exhausted, the feathers singed from the intense heat. Her lungs were gasping for air, her muscles sore, her energy (which she could now fire from her hands and tail, as well as from her third eye) spent.

"Good job in there, Rhonda," Brother Allen said, giving her a "thumbs-up". He was wearing his trademark leather jacket; when asked about it one time, Allen replied "I used to be a tanner."

"I've earned my gruel for today, huh?" Rhonda retorted, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Now, come on. The meals here may not be the elaborate fare you're used to, but they're hardly gruel. So eat up; you'll need your strength for the afternoon's lesson."

"Which is...?"

"Combat training, multiple armed opponents."

"Now, when you say that, do you mean that there are a bunch of them, and they're armed? Or that the opponents have more than two arms apiece?"

"You'll see."

***

_I guess both interpretations were right,_ Rhonda mused, as she struggled with the armed insect-warriors. Her power-blasts proved to be ineffective against the creatures' thick armored shells, so it was all coming down to fists, feet, and tail, with an occasional telekinetic burst thrown in. She's already managed to put down four of the five opponents... and here came the last one. 

"If Nadine ever finds out about this, she'll kill me..." she muttered, drawing back her fist... then releasing it.

_CRUNCH.___

Her fist had punched right through the creature's shell, penetrating to its soft innards.

"Ew!!" she screamed, pulling back her fist, now possessing a generous coating of the creature's guts. "Ew, ew, ew!! Bug glop!"

Allen groaned. "End simulation. Rhonda, you're going to have to get over this squeamishness of yours. You'll be fighting nastier monsters than those, and the things that squirt out of them will be a lot more unpleasant."

"Look... I'll fight monsters. I'll even kill monsters. But there is absolutely no way that I am _ever_ going to enjoy the touch of monster goop! Now... are we done with your little exercise in sadism for today?"

"For today," nodded Allen. "Tomorrow, we start over again... at triple gravity."

***

_"Class," said Mr. Packenham, "I have to leave early, so for the rest of the day, we'll have a guest teacher."_

_When did I get here? thought Helga. The last thing she remembered was... wait, what did she remember? No, she must have been here the whole time, right?_

_"So," the teacher continued, "I'd like a big round of applause for... OLGA PATAKI!"_

_The children burst into frenzied applause at the mention of the name. The lights dimmed as spotlights shone on the front of the classroom. A figure in a sequined leotard cartwheeled in, doing a triple backflip and landing in a graceful pose. "Hello, everyone!"_

_"OL-GA!__ OL-GA! OL-GA! OL-GA! OL-GA!" chanted the kids as Helga's beautiful, brilliant, and far more popular sister took her place in front of the blackboard._

_"Thanks, everyone!__ You're all just the sweetest things! Okay... for today's lesson plan, I'll be juggling chainsaws while riding a unicycle, then I'll play Franz Liszt's __Brandenburg__ Concerto on a harmonica..." More applause. "But first, I'll be starting with 'Helga Pataki's most embarrassing moments'. There'll be a test later on, so pay attention!"_

_The other students got out their notebooks eagerly, ready to copy down every word their new teacher said._

_From somewhere, Olga produced a VCR and TV. "Now, the first thing we'll be covering is 'Helga vomits on dinner guest, blowing a major deal for her father.'" As she hit play, Helga stared, horrified, as one of the most mortifying moments of her life played back. It had been five years ago, when Bob's Beeper Emporium had been trying to form a successful partnership with Mondo Cellular, the leading cellular provider in Hillwood. Bob had invited Sanjay Mondo, president of Mondo Cellular, to dinner. Miriam had tried to prepare a traditional Indian meal, but, typically, had absentmindedly replaced the curry in the samosas with dishwasher detergent. Helga was the only one to eat one of the samosas, causing her to get nauseous and vomit all over the table, the floor, and the guest. It was all Miriam's fault of course, but who got the blame? Guess._

_"Okay, class! Any questions?" Hands were raised all over the classroom. "Yes, Lila?"_

_"Helga's humiliation in that film was just ever-so-funny. Is there an oh-so-small chance that we could see it again in super-slow-mo?"_

_"Certainly!"__ Olga replied, with a smile._

_This can't be happening, thought Helga. This can't be happening..._

***

Week 3:

"Hey, guys, check this out!" shouted Sid, waving his copy of the _Weekly World Examiner_ ("All the news THEY don't want you to know about. You know who THEY are."). The headline blared "_GAS STATION ATTENDANT SAVES EARTH FROM ALIEN INVASION!_")

"You shouldn't place any stock in that periodical's claims, Sid." said Phoebe. "Their journalistic veracity is highly suspect."

"Yeah, an' it's also a big pile'a lies!" added Harold.

"Garsh, Sid, even I know that paper's full o' hooey, an' I'm dumber'n a mule what's been hit with a dumb stick," put in Stinky.

"Just listen, okay? The guy in the article says that the alien had three eyes, a tail, and wings, and was wearing a red sweater with a white collar and black slacks! Sound like the wardrobe of anyone we know?"

"Hey, man," Gerald interjected. "Are you suggestin' that..."

"That Curly's right, and Rhonda really IS an alien!"

A collective groan went up among the playground denizens.

"Hey, the truth is out there, okay! I want to believe!"

"If you want to place stock in foolishness, go right ahead," huffed Phoebe. "I have no interest in listening to you... morons!" She stormed off the playground.

"Isn't that kinda outta character for her?" asked Gerald. 

"She's just upset. They still haven't found Helga," replied Arnold.

"First Rhonda's gone, then her. Man, if you told me that one day, I'd be missin' Helga G. Pataki, I'd a' thought you were nuts!"

"She wasn't that bad... sure, a bit rough around the edges, but who isn't?"

"Come back to us, o Madame Fortress Mommy."

"Why Harold, that is just oh-so very poetic!"

The beefy fifth-grader blushed at Lila's compliment. "Thanks."

"So... y'think there's anything to it?" Gerald pondered?

"I don't see why Harold can't have a softer side," Arnold rejoindered.

"No, about Rhonda being an alien. I mean, it's crazy, right?"

"Oh, yeah, totally!" interjected Nadine. "The very thought of Rhonda being some purple, three-eyed creature is ridiculous!"

"Actually," said Sid, "the article doesn't say what color the alien was."

"Well... uh... aren't they all purple?"

The children eyed her suspiciously.

"I think you're hiding something, Nadine," Gerald accused. "Start talkin'"

"I—I don't know what you're talking about!" protested Nadine.

"You're the only one who's seen Rhonda since her disappearance, and you've been very skimpy on the details of what's going on."

"Look... I promised Rhonda I wouldn't talk about what she has, she's very sensitive about her appearance..."

"We want the truth!" Sid shouted.

"Yeah! Tell the truth!" added Harold.

"Tell the truth! Tell the truth! Tell the truth!" chanted the kids as they closed in on the terrified girl.

"STOP!" shouted Arnold as he jumped in front of her. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves! I can't believe that some stupid tabloid article is making you act like an unruly mob!"

"Let's continue being an unruly mob!" shouted an uncharacteristically talkative Joey. The crowd continued to advance.

"Okay, FINE!" yelled Nadine. "I'll talk! But... only to Arnold!"

"Nadine, you don't have to..." began Arnold.

"Arnold, you're the one everybody trusts. And that means that when I tell you that my story needs to be kept a secret, you'll believe me."

This seemed reasonable to the crowd, so they dispersed.

***

Training wasn't all combat and mazes. Right now, Rhonda was mastering some of the more subtle powers she had.

She hovered now, legs crossed in the lotus position, wings outstretched, tail dangling downward and swishing back and forth, eyes closed. 

One by one, candles floated into place around her, forming three rings. One by one, her pyrokinesis ignited them.

"Very good," said Allen. "Now... make sure they _stay_ lit," he exhorted, as he hit the switch that activated the room's sprinkler system.

_Not a problem, _though Rhonda. A pale violet field of energy came into being around her, shielding herself and the candles from the aqueous onslaught. 

"Excellent," said Allen, beaming. "You've really come a long way in the last three weeks."

"Does that mean I can leave?"

"Not at all. We're still only scratching the surface of your powers."

Rhonda groaned. "How much longer is this going to take? I wanna go home already! I'm sick of sleeping on the floor, I'm sick of that tasteless slop you've been feeding me, I'm sick of getting beaten up by holograms or doused in boiling lava... enough already!"

"Are you aware that you're now almost twice as strong as you were when you started?"

"I wasn't, really."

"Well, you are. Remember our 'Think Fast' session, where I dropped that giant slab on you and you had to hold it up? That slab weighed eighty-five tons."

Rhonda fell silent, mulling that.

"There's still so much you don't know about yourself. Like the potent venom delivered through your stinger, or your third eye's mystical abilities. It's good for a lot more than just laser blasts. You can use it to sense auras, spirits, and other things beyond human perception."

"Huh, really...  that's kind of cool, I guess..."

Allen mulled something for a moment. "Okay... you've earned an hour-long break. There are some books available in the downstairs lounge area, and I think Sister Andrea smuggled in a Gamecube. Go unwind...."

"Thanks, Allen. I really need some 'me' time." 

"And when you get back, we'll run the _Titanic_ simulation again. Let's see if you can stop it from sinking this time."  
  


Rhonda sighed. _Well, at least I'm getting results._

***

"...and that's the story, Arnold."

Arnold frowned. He'd heard some ridiculous stories, most of them coming out of Gerald or Sid, but Nadine had never been the type to spin tall tales. But still...

"So... you're telling me the fate of the world is in the hands of _Rhonda_? Rhonda "Oh no! A split end! My life is _over!_' Lloyd?"

"I know, pretty unlikely, huh? But it's true. Rhonda's an actual half-angel, half-demon super-heroine!"

"No wonder you wanted to keep this secret."

"Yeah... I don't think the world is ready for that. But you should've seen her, Arnold! She was so cool!"

"I'll take your word for it, Nadine."

The two exited the empty classroom they'd been using and joined the others.

"So... what'd she say?" asked Gerald.

"I can't tell you. But I'm convinced that Nadine's telling the truth. It's just a very sensitive subject."

 "So, you're gonna protect her secret even though people are gonna be hasslin' you everywhere you go for answers. I know I've said it before, Arnold, but you're a bold kid."

***

Week 4

_Today was the day. It was finally the right time._

_Helga gathered her courage and strode over to the jungle gym, where Arnold, the love of 70% of her life, was waiting._

_There was no going back now. She took a deep breath._

_"Yeah?" the football-headed boy asked, a bit irritated. "What do you want?"_

_This was it._

_"__Arnold__... I'm in love with you! I've been in love with you from the very first day we met! I've been obsessed with you non-stop for seven years! It's taken me THAT long to finally get up the courage to admit it!"_

_Arnold__ stared at her._

_And then he did the worst thing possible. He laughed right in her face._

_"This is priceless! You're in love with me? You? Like I'd even take a second look at you! You have got to be the ugliest, stupidest, most annoying person on the planet! Man... I'd rather date HAROLD!"_

_Helga was in shock. How could __Arnold__ be this cruel? How could he say such horrible things to her?_

_"Of course, it's a good thing I've already got the perfect girlfriend!"_

_"What? Who?"_

_"He means me, Helga," the dark-haired girl in the red sweater said with a smirk, wrapping her arms around the boy._

_"RHONDA?!__ She's your choice?"_

_"What can I say?" sneered __Arnold__. "I like REAL girls."_

**_You're not going to take that from them, are you?_**

****

_"Who said that?"_

**_The best friend you'll ever have, my dear. I'm the one who's going to make sure you never have to answer to anyone ever again._**

****

_Helga looked back at the two lovebirds laughing at her._

**_You know what to do._**

****

_Before she even realized it, her hands were around Rhonda's neck, choking the very life out of her. The girl struggled in vain, trying to pry Helga's mitts off her throat; within moments, Helga smiled in satisfaction as Rhonda's body went slack, her eyes glassy and lifeless._

**_How did that feel, Helga?_**

****

_"Pretty darned good, Mr. Creepy Voice in My Head."___

**_That's just the start. I can make you stronger and more powerful than you can imagine. All you have to do is say yes._**

****

_"Hmmm let me think abou-  okay!"_

**_Then get ready to be reborn._**

****

***

"Hmmm... this looks like a nice place t'spend th'night," muttered Jeremy (artiste, raconteur, hobo) as he drunkenly staggered into the alley. 

Five seconds later, the alley exploded into a raging inferno. Jeremy, sadly, would not survive. If he had, he would've learned a valuable lesson: Never wear rum-soaked clothing in a fire.

And he would've seen the horrific shape in the fire...

***

"Good block!" shouted Allen. "Now, go for the knees, they're its weak point!"

"I know, I know... stop micromanagi- AAARRRRGGHH!!!!" Rhonda screamed, clutching her head. The korzi-beast took advantage by swatting her away with its fingerless, slablike hand.

"End simulation!" her trainer yelled, and rushed to her as the beast vanished. "What just happened?"

"It felt like... " She searched for the words. "...like the whole world just screamed. Something really big, powerful, and evil just arose."

***

"It's been a month, Bob... you have to leave the house sometime."

"What's the point, Miriam? What's the point of being the Beeper King if my little girl's gone?"

"Now, we don't know that for sure, Daddy. The police have been looking for her day and night, and there's still every chance that they'll find her!"

"Yeah, Helga, I guess it's possible."

"Olga, Daddy. I'm Olga."

"Uh, sorry."

He sighed, and went back to what he'd been doing nonstop since Helga's disappearance; reading the little pink book the police had found in the back of her closet during their investigation. It had been a real eye-opener; all this time, he'd thought that Olga had been the talented one. But Olga had never written anything as beautiful as Helga's poetry.

Why hadn't he spent more time getting to know his other daughter? 

Would he ever get to again?

There was a thumping at the door. "Geez, could someone go get that."

"Mmm-hmm," mumbled Miriam as she listlessly headed for the door.

She had gotten halfway there when the door was suddenly blasted right off its hinges and across the room, hitting her and knocking her unconscious.

Bob was jolted into awareness, hurdling the chair to check on Miriam at the same time as Olga. 

"Criminy, what coulda done tha-"

The two froze as they saw what was standing in the door. 

Her skin was blood-red, her eyes blank and yellow, her ears large and pointed, her teeth sharp, her tongue forked. Spurs of bone jutted from her shoulders, elbows, knees, and the base of a long, arrow-tipped tail. Leathery wings adorned her back, razor-sharp claws tipped her fingers, cloven hooves served as her feet, and gazelle-like horns crowned her head.

But the face... was Helga's.

"Hi, Bob," she said with a cruel grin. "I'm home."

_Mmmmm__... now that's GOOD cliffhanger!_


	6. Homecoming

_Previously: The Dark One has transformed Helga into his demon servant._

This had to be some sort of nightmare, Olga was sure of it. The thought that her sister, missing these last four weeks, had been transformed into some sort of horrific demon-creature was ridiculous beyond words.

"It's real, 'Big Sis'," the demon girl said with a wicked grin. "This is the real me."

_How does she know what I'm thinking?_

"Mind-reading. Ya gotta love it."

Big Bob, tired of being in a situation he had no control of, drew himself up to his full height. "Okay, missy," he said. "I don't care what you've been turned into, but you're under MY roof, and you're gonna listen. Now I wanna know WHERE you've been for the last month, and what happened to you, and-"

The last words of his sentence were cut off as Helga, a red blur to the naked eye, cleared the distance between them and grabbed her father by the throat. "So... you actually noticed I was gone. I guess I owe my new 'therapist' five bucks."

"Let him go!" cajoled Olga. "He was worried sick about you the whole month, Helga!"

"Okay, first of all, stop calling me that. My name is Hellga. I know it sounds exactly the same, but it's with two L's. And second, what do you care? What did anyone ever care?"

"But we do!"

"Cram it, Ms. Wonderful! All you care about is your guilty conscience. Well, when I'm done with Daddy Dearest, I'll go to work on you. We're gonna have FUN, big sis. We're gonna see just how much your pretty little body can takes before it breaks in half."

"I don't care what you do to me, but let him go! If you hate ME so much... then take your anger out on me!"

"No..." Bob managed to choke out.

"Y'know what? You're on," snarled Hellga as she let go of her father.

Olga slipped a fireplace poker into her hand. She stood her ground, a little nervous, but defiant. Hellga would probably kill her, but she wasn't just going to lie down and die.

Once again moving faster the eye could perceive, Hellga struck with her talons, slicing cleanly through the poker. "Uh uh uh. No weapons."

Olga dropped what was left of the poker and tried to dive out of the way as Hellga pounced. She was only partially successful, as one of her sister's elbow-spurs left a gash in her arm. She rolled into the corner, clutching her wound.

"Oops," Hellga sneered. "That was supposed to be your stomach. Oh well... I guess you'll just have to suffer more than I planned." In a burst of inhuman speed, Hellga grabbed Olga by the scruff of her neck and bashed her face into the wall.

"Had enough? I haven't." She dumped Olga in a heap on the ground and kicked her in the ribs with her tough hooves. A satisfying crack told her that she'd broken a couple of ribs. Olga howled in pain.

"So... what part of you should I ruin next? Hmmm..." She grabbed Olga's left wrist. "How 'bout we play 'This little piggy.' "This little piggy went to market... " She grabbed her index finger, and bent it back until she heard the bone splinter. "And this little piggy stayed home," she said, snapping the middle finger. Grasping the ring finger, she continued "...and THIS little piggy..."

A vase to the back of Hellga's head spared the rest of the piggies. Helga turned to see Miriam advancing, battle-ready. "Leave her alone," she said.

"Fine," Hellga groused. "I guess I'll just kill you first."

* * *

"So, how do I get out of here?" asked Rhonda.

"You're not nearly ready yet!" pleaded Brother Allen. "You haven't mastered even a quarter of your abilities yet! Training you fully could take years!"

"And in a year, whatever's out there could wipe out who knows how many people? Besides... with what you've already taught me, I think I can manage.

She concentrated, and the molecules of her clothing began to reweave themselves. Soon, Rhonda was clad in crystalline armor from neck to ankles. She moved around experimentally, satisfying herself with her armor's flexibility. "The right outfit for the right occasion, n'est-ce pas?"

"Hmmm... I don't remember teaching you transmutation yet, Rhonda."

"Oh, this? I've been practicing during my off-hours. I came up with this stuff one day while trying to make gold lamè. It's as strong as steel, as lightweight as cotton, and as flexible as rubber. I call it 'crystallium.'"

"Well... it's impressive, but you're still not ready!"

"Look... I'm the only one on this planet that's even close to having the power to handle this... I don't even know what it is, but I'm the one who can handle it! Now either show me the way out of here, or I'll fight my way out!"

With a sigh, the monk relented. "Go up that hallway, then take the elevator to level F, exit to the right, take the second left, and the blue door. It leads to an access tunnel in the New York subway. Be careful... you do NOT want to cause a panic."

"I'll try... but this world'll have to get used to me sooner or later."

"And one more thing... you're very strong, and very tough, and very powerful... but you are not, repeat, NOT immortal. You can very easily die if you're not careful."

_Darn... I was trying not to think about that._

* * *

Hellga lunged at her mother, claws bared. Miriam leaned backward under her, catching hold and using her momentum to flip her. Helllga crashed into the wall. She struggled to get to her hooves.

"When did YOU grow a backbone, Miriam?" Hellga queried, incredulously.

"I'm a black-belt in Kung Fu. Trained under Master Shenru himself," replied Miriam, getting back in fighting position without missing a beat.

"Wow, really? Good. I hope he taught you how to fall!" she yelled, lunging again.

Miriam dodged this time, as Hellga smacked into the other wall.

"You've got a lot of power, but you have no idea how to fight. Now why don't you calm down, and we can talk this out like reasonable human beings after I call the hospital, 'kay?"

Hellga got up again. "Hate to break this to ya, Miriam... I'm NOT a human being anymore. And I'm bored."

And suddenly Miriam Pataki felt herself engulfed in flames. She screamed in a combination of horror and agony as she rolled on the floor trying to snuff them out.

"Now... where were we, DEAR sister?" Hellga said with a smirk, turning back toward the broken girl. "I suppose I could torture you a bit more... but all this evil is making me work up an appetite."

Olga stared through her remaining eye (the other one was swollen shut). What did she mean?

"And since you probably won't live much longer anyway... wellllll..." She licked her lips with her serpentlike tongue. "I don't wanna waste fresh meat."

Terror gripped Olga as she realized just what Hellga was going to do to her...

* * *

She could feel it calling her from across the distance; it was like a beacon of hate and anger. Rhonda's demonic side was drawn to it like a moth to a light.

She followed the trail, her wings carrying her as fast as they could. Icy winds battered her, but she persisted. Her hearts were beating faster than any human heart had ever beat.

She'd have to fight soon, she knew. It couldn't be avoided. But at that time, in that place, she felt more alive than she had ever been.

For the first time since her transformation, Rhonda was truly at peace with herself and what she had become. What she had always been meant to be.

That peace didn't last long, however, once she realized where she was heading.

"Oh no." she muttered. "Not here."

And as she crossed the Hillwood city limits, she didn't know which she dreaded more... the upcoming fight, or a panic-stricken mob.

* * *

"Now, let's see... I can't very well swallow you whole, can I? I'll have to cut you up into bite-sized pieces..."

It was like a scene straight out of Stephen King. Her sister had been possessed (it had to be possession; Baby Sis couldn't possibly be doing this on her own) by a demon, and was about to literally carve the flesh off her bones and devour it.

It was so insane that her mind refused to accept how agonizing the pain was.

"...oh, but I can't eat you RAW, can I?"

Flames burst into being around her...

...and were instantly snuffed by an icy wind.

"Hey! I'm tryin' to cook here!" growled Hellga indignantly. "Go ruin someone else's barbecue!"

"Sorry, but 'human being' isn't on the menu today," answered a familiar voice.

Hellga looked out the hole in the wall at the speaker. She'd changed almost as much as Hellga herself had, but there was no doubt who it was.

"Well, well well... _Rhondalloid__._"

The new arrival stared back, as if trying to process something. "Oh... my word. You're Helga. The monster I'm supposed to fight is in my class."

"No... it's HELLga."

"Duh, we _established_ that!"

"Two Ls, Princess. You know, as in Hell, as in pit of evil, as in I'M evil?"

Rhonda floated down through the hole. "Fine, whatever. You have three seconds to get away from the girl."

Hellga planted her hooves firmly and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Make me."

"'Kay," replied the violet girl, her middle eye glowing.

The bolt of energy caught Hellga right in the chest, propelling her through the opposite wall. She got up, shaking herself out of her daze.

"Cheap shot, three-eyes. Just for that I'm gonna rip out your organs one at a time."

"Bring it, Goat Girl."

Hellga lunged at full speed at Rhonda...

...who stepped out of the way as Hellga's momentum carried her right out the hole in the wall. Unable to react in time, she fell, leaving an impact crater in the street below.

"Huh. That was kinda easy," the pre-teen superbeing said to herself.

She looked back at Helga's family. Mr. Pataki looked more-or-less all right, though a little shaken up. Mrs. Pataki had a few minor burns, but seemed alert. Olga, on the other hand... Rhonda could sense her life-force fading away.

For the first time, she regretted leaving the compound early; the order had never gotten around to teaching her how to heal. Well, she'd learned to use many of her powers by experimenting; she just had to hope that her healing abilities would instinctively kick in.

Unsure of how to begin, she touched two fingers to Olga's temples. She could feel the ebbing spark of Olga's life-force. She could also sense her own, a massive pulsing sun at her core.

_Contact.___

She felt her life-force bond to Olga's, sustaining it. She could sense everything that was wrong inside. Shattered ribs, massive internal bleeding, cerebral contusions. Instinctively, she knew what she needed to do to heal her. Concentrating on the worst injuries, she channeled her own life energy into Olga's body. She felt bones pulling back into position and mending, hemorrhaging arteries drawing blood back in and sealing, It was taxing her tremendously, but it was working.

Finally, she drew back her fingers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... yeah, I am. What did you just do? And... what are you?"

"I'm, uh..."

"Yeah... and what'd you do to Helga?" the patriarch of the family added, red in the face. "Why'd you turn her into that horrible thing?"

"Bob, please..." Miriam interjected wearily. "She just saved Olga's life. She can't be bad."

"Oh yeah? I bet she did that just to cover her tracks."

"Okay, hold on. I had NOTHING to do with what happened to her, okay? This is all really terribly complicated, and I'm not sure I can explain it."

"Well, you better start, missy. Big Bob don't like bein' left out o' the loop."

"Okay... well... first off, my name's Rhonda. I'm in school with Helga. Or I was until a couple of months ago, before ...this happened. Turns out that I'm half-angel, half-demon... I'm supposed to be some kind of hero. There's an evil force, and it's taken over your daughter. I don't think she really wants this."

"Kid, if I didn't see my little girl walkin' around on goat legs and you wavin' that tail around, I'd say you were crazy."

"Yeah, well... so would I. In fact, I'm not so sure I'm not crazy."

"Is there a way to make her normal again?" asked Miriam.

"I don't know, but I'll try."

* * *

Somewhere down on the pavement in the deserted alley behind the building, Helga Pataki swam in and out of consciousness.

She was vaguely aware of what she was doing, as if watching herself in a movie from the back row. It all seemed so surreal... had she really been about to eat her own sister?

The last four weeks were all a blur. Sometimes, she'd wake, vaguely aware of the changes her body was going through, but most of the time had been spent enduring one nightmare after another.

The girl tried to pull herself out of the haze of rage and hatred that clouded her mind and was even now trying to take over her again. As she struggled to regain her awareness, she heard a voice in her head.

**_What do you think you're doing?_**

****

_Trying to be myself again.__ Not the monster that you made me into._

**_I can't let you do that._**

****

Helga once more felt raw hate and rage being funneled into her mind, suppressing the spark of humanity that valiantly held on, refusing to be extinguished.

_No! I can't go under again! I mean, yeah, my family's annoying, but I don't wanna KILL them!_

**_But you do. You do because that is your destiny. You are my vessel of destruction. You will defeat the accursed dark angel Rhonda Lloyd, and you will cleanse this world of the disease called life._**

****

_No... no..._

Hellga's eyes snapped open.

"Yes."

The pint-sized she-devil once again took flight. Her injuries, mostly superficial, had healed completely. Now it was time for payback.

* * *

"There... that's the last of your burns, Mrs. Pataki," Rhonda said, wiping her forehead. Healing was a lot more tiring than fighting was. She doubted she was in any shape to take on Hellga, but it had to be done.

"Oh, thank you so much!" said Miriam, and Rhonda found herself the recipient of a crushing hug.

"Oh, ah.... thanks... "the girl managed to gasp. "Now I'd better see what happened to Helga..."

Rhonda leaned out the hole in the wall, looking down into the alley. She never saw it coming.

Hellga literally erupted from the pavement at impossible speeds, catching Rhonda squarely on the chin, knocking her back on her rump.

"Ready for round two, Purple Princess?"

Rhonda shook herself back to alertness. _That really hurt. She's at least as strong as I am, and she hasn't burned up a lot of her power repairing fatal injuries. I probably can't fight her one-on-one, at least not 'til I recover my power. But I can't let her just walk over me either._

She pulled herself back up to her feet and made her way over to the smirking ten-year-old demoness. "I'm ready for what ever you have, Hellga."

"Ready? Yeah, right. You can barely stand up. Why don't I make this quick?"

Within moments, Hellga's fists were hammering away at Rhonda. Each blow felt like getting hit by a truck. Still, she stood her ground, waiting for an opening....

When her stinger struck Hellga's thigh, she was completely unprepared. The paralysis toxin worked its way quickly through Hellga's system, and she felt herself becoming sluggish and numb.

"Thatssa real cheap trick, Rhonna..." the blonde slurred. "Gonna getcha forrat... nextime."

And, in a puff of brimstone, Hellga vanished.

"Yeah... you better run..." mumbled Rhonda before she collapsed.

* * *

**_You were winning. You could have easily finished her off._**

****

"Sorry... s'hard t'think..." slurred Hellga, her mind and body numbed by Rhonda's venom. She had retreated to an abandoned warehouse in Hillwood's waterfront district, to wait it out until her demonic metabolism burned the venom out of her system.

**_Your task is not to think. Your task is to kill, maim, and destroy._**

****

"'ll'do it t'morrow..." the weary demoness mumbled.

**_You are proving to be a disappointment. You will be assigned another target, and you will kill it, thus proving that you are competent enough to be my champion. If you fail... you will be condemned to an eternity of suffering._**

****

**_Your target is the one called... _****_Arnold_****_._**

****

_TO BE CONTINUED...._


	7. Rumble in Hillwood

"How long is she gonna be on my couch, Miriam?"

The "she" in question was Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Once a typical ten-year-old girl with typical ten-year-old girl interests, Rhonda had been transformed by a hidden order of techno-mages into a half-angelic, half-demonic being of immense power. Unfortunately for her, the transformation had given her more than just power... it gave her pale violet skin, black-feathered wings, a venomous barbed tail, a third eye, razor sharp claws and teeth. After a few months, she'd finally adjusted to her changes, but whether society would accept someone like her was another story.

...but that's not important right now.

The important thing is that Rhonda has been charged with stopping the rise of the ancient chaos lord known as the Dark One (who, unknown to anyone, has currently taken the guise of the United States' Attorney General), who, in turn, has chosen his own champion, Rhonda's classmate, Helga Pataki, who has been reborn as the demon warrior Hellga.

Hellga's first act upon her transformation was to try and kill her own family, her parents Bob and Miriam and her sister Olga. Rhonda managed to prevent their demise, but completely exhausted herself doing so. It is on their couch that Rhonda now rested.

...which brings us back to our opening scene...

"Bob, hon, she exhausted herself protecting and healing us. We owe her our lives."

"Yeah... well, her claws are scratchin' up my upholstery!"

"She can't help that. Besides, the couch is a small price to pay for getting our Helga back."

"She's not gonna get her back! Did you see her, Miriam? She's a monster! She tried to EAT Olga!" He broke down, despairing. "She's gone. Our little girl is lost."

"...not lost..." muttered Rhonda, coming out of her deep sleep.

"What?"

"I said, she's not lost. When I was fighting her before, I felt something... a spark of the real Helga."

"Then..."

"Then there's hope, Mr. Pataki."

She got to her feet, still a little unsteady... resting had completely healed all her injuries, but her power was still spent.

"Are you okay?" Miriam said with concern.

"No... I'm all healed, but I'm still weak. I can barely walk, forget about flying."

"Then, you'll just HAVE to stay for dinner!" a cheerful voice from the kitchen trilled. "I made the most wonderful pesto lasagna. You simply must have some. I'd be insulted if you didn't."

"Are you kidding?" answered Rhonda. "I haven't had real food for a month! Of course I'll stay!"

"Shouldn't you be going after Helga, Rhoda?"

"It's _Rhonda, _and like I said... my power's completely drained. I need to eat so that it can build up again."

Which was true. The only power she had that was still working was her telepathy, which was telling her that Bob still didn't trust her, Miriam was irritated at Bob for not trusting her, and Olga was in deep denial about what had happened and was trying to lose herself in cooking.

"Well... I guess if you need it... okay. You can have dinner with us. But if anyone comes by, make yourself scarce."

_Oh, of course, _Rhonda thought bitterly. _Can't let yourself be seen harboring a freak like me, can you?_ She'd come to grips with her new form and powers, even was sort of beginning to like them, but the reminder of the kind of prejudice she'd face was irritating.

Oh well... she'd have to deal at some point.

* * *

_It's not people, _Hellga mused as she gobbled down the contents of the hot-dog cart she'd hijacked – the owner had fled at first sight of the juvenile she-demon – _but it'll do._

**_Why aren't you attacking? _**the evil voice in her head screamed.

"Oh, shut up. You know as well as I do that I need to recharge before I do anything. What if I run into Princess Three-Eyes again?

**_Well, hurry. I am not patient._**

****

"Look... do we _have_ to kill this "Arnold" guy? I mean, couldn't I murder someone else to prove my loyalty? Couldn't I keep him as some kind of pet?"

**_The human you once were had affection for this one. You don't _still _have such feelings, do you? Such feelings should be alien to a creature of evil._**

****

"Wha? Me? No, of course not! I... just wanted a slave I could boss around and torture for my amusement!"

**_And so you shall have such slaves... but _after _you kill _****_Arnold_****_._**

****

"A-as you desire, master."

* * *

"Okay... that's enough. I feel like I could fight an army!" Rhonda remarked, pushing away the plate.

"'Bout time" muttered Bob. "You ate three trays."

"And now it's all raw energy that I can draw on. Thanks, everyone. I'll be back with Helga as soon as I can, okay?"

With that, Rhonda leapt through the hole in the wall, wings outspread, and took to the skies.

"Least she coulda done was fixed my wall," groused the Beeper King, earning a slap from Miriam. "What? I'm just saying..."

"That's for the whole afternoon, Bob. Did you even once treat that girl like a human being?"

"News flash, Miriam... she ISN'T a human being! She's some mutated freak spewing fairy tales about angels and demons and the only reason I put up with her is she's our only shot at making Helga normal again!"

"And what if Helga's stuck like she is now?" Miriam shot back. "Tell me... would you love her any less if she had to go through life with hooves and horns and all the rest? Or would you turn her away because she doesn't fit your definition of 'normality'?"

Bob opened his mouth to answer, then shut it again. He really hadn't thought about that.

"Thought so," Miriam remarked with a slight smirk. "I think you owe a certain little girl an apology when she gets back."

"Yeah, whatever... " mumbled Bob, defeated.

* * *

It was a typical day on PS118's playground. Some of the kids were playing football, a few were hanging around on the jungle gym, still others had taken up at the tetherball court.

A sudden burst of flame and brimstone signaled the end of the normality. All heads snapped in the direction of the intruder. Jaws dropped open in unison at her appearance... and her familiarity.

"Oh my gosh..."

"Is that... no way..."

"What in the..."

"Holy crap!"

"Shut up!" yelled the demon. "Yeah, it's Hellga. Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Okay," replied Sid, whipping out his camera. A fireball instantly incinerated it.

"Criminy... it's a figure of speech, nose-boy! Now.... where's Arnold? Nothing personal, but I have to tear him to shreds."

The denizens of the playground eyed her nervously. Arnold was out sick today, but none of them wanted to give her his location, since she was clearly hell-bent (pun intended) on killing him.

Which didn't really mean much, because Hellga was a telepath.

"Out sick, huh? Well, looks like I'll be paying the Sunset Arms a little visit. Thanks! When I'm done killing him, I'll make you all my personal slaves as a reward, okay?"

* * *

At about the same time Hellga was teleporting over to the schoolyard, Rhonda was racing through back alleys at speeds that would make the Road Runner jealous. She would've flown, but that would cause a commotion.

When she finally made it to PS 118 (at the very moment that Hellga was saying her last line above), she realized it was moot anyway. Hellga clearly wasn't big on subtlety.

She quickly closed the distance between them and tackled Hellga. "Nobody's killing or enslaving _anyone!_" she shouted.

"Well, well, Rhondalloid, I was wondering when you'd show up. Kinda surprised that you'd show your freaky three-eyed face around here, Miss Fashion Queen."

"I may be freaky, Hellga, but I'm _still_ way prettier than you."

The two grappled in the middle of the schoolyard, too evenly matched to really do anything to each other. Any wounds they managed to inflict healed almost instantly. All they were doing was providing entertainment for any kid stupid enough to stay and watch, which, considering this was an elementary school, was all of them.

"This is so much cooler than science class.", remarked Harold between bites of a Mr. Nutty.

"See? What'd I tell you?" Curly said smugly. "Rhonda's an alien, and she's here to protect us humans from evil monsters! I think I'm owed an apology, don't you?"

Nadine sighed. Rhonda's cover had been blown completely. There wasn't any reason to keep her secret anymore. "She's not an alien. She's a combination of angel and demon. I think the official name for it is 'dark angel'. A bunch of monks did it to her when she was born, but she's just now changed into her true form. And yes... she's here to save us from evil monsters."

"Oh," Curly replied. "Think she'd let me smell her feathers?"

"You're weird, man," quipped Gerald. "Funny thing, though... if she's supposed to be half-angel, how come she doesn't look much different than Helga?"

"I actually asked that question. The monks explained that, despite what the Church and medieval artists depicted, angels and demons aren't too different from each other, physically. They're really just different breeds of the same species, but while one is drawn to chaos and violence, the other is drawn to peace and order. Rhonda, being both at once, has free will. Helga's all demon, so she doesn't."

As Nadine explained the metaphysics behind it all, Hellga and Rhonda managed to push each other away. They stood now, sizing each other up.

_This is way too dangerous, _thought Rhonda. _I have to take this somewhere where there are no spectators._

She concentrated on an image of the abandoned quarry outside of town, and focused on the two of them being there.

The two vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

_"...and here he is, making his debut for the Hillwood Tomatoes, Mickey Kaline Jr.!"_

Mickey took his stance at the plate. The pitcher threw the ball. Mickey figured that the pitch would be...

A burst of bright light distracted him. For the rest of the week, Mickey would be out having emergency dental work done; the ball was high and inside, and had knocked out several teeth.

_"Well, folks, I don't know what's just happened here. It looks like Kaline's been hit by the pitch, and there are what appear to be a pair of strange-looking creatures fighting in the infield. I think that I can safely say that I've never seen anything like this. And you know what that means, folks; it's the 'Yahoo Cola Weirdest Moment of the Game.' Yahoo Cola: 'Just drink it.'_"

"Nice aim, Grapeface. I'm guessing you want to endanger even more people?"  
  
"Shut up! This is HARD."

She focused again, and once again the two vanished.

_"And they're gone again. How 'bout that, folks."_

* * *

"...and, that's strike two."

This time, they'd landed in the middle of a taping of the popular children's show "Elmer and Pals." Elmer the Elephant, the preschool set's favorite pink pachyderm, was singing a song about oral hygiene when the two opponents fell on top of him.

"Sorry! I, uhh... didn't mean to do that!" Rhonda (who until the age of four had, herself, been an avid viewer) stammered, trying to help the foam-rubber beast back to his feet.

"Uh... we can edit this in post, right, Clyde?" Elmer whispered to his producer.

"Look... monsters hurted Elmer!" shouted a tiny voice in the gallery."

"Uh... we're not monsters! I'm... I'm a new character, Loido the friendly alien! And this is my grumpy sister Helgor!"

"HELGOR?! Oh I am gonna kick your..."

"Not in front of the kids!" She tried once again to teleport them away...

* * *

...winding up in a crowded china shop. As shoppers scrambled to get out of the way, Hellga took advantage of Rhonda's brief disorientation to shove her through a display case. "Never liked dishes," she muttered.

"Okay. One more try," Rhonda said to herself.

A flash of light....

* * *

"Aaaaand.... we're right back where we started. Congratulations, Rhonda. You're three for three."

"Oh, be quiet."

The two once again began to circle each other, looking for an opening. Hellga tried to down Rhonda with a volley of fireballs, but was blocked by an energy shield; Rhonda's third eye let loose a barrage of blasts, but Hellga turned herself immaterial to avoid them. So it continued, neither letting the other gain an advantage.

* * *

By this time, the media had gotten wing of what was happening. A camera crew had arrived; even now, the girls' battle was being broadcast live across Hillwood.

In his room at the Sunset Arms Boarding House, Arnold, recovering from a bout with the chicken pox, flipped on his TV.

"Must be some new show," he mused as the two creatures struggled on the screen. Then he caught the graphics at the bottom of the screen. Alarm gripped him as he realized just what he was seeing.

The location was his own school's yard. One of the combatants was an exact match for Nadine's description of the transformed Rhonda. And the other... he knew her too.

"The red one... it's Helga!"

Quickly, Arnold threw on his clothes and ran downstairs.

"Hey, short man, where d'you think you're goin'?" his grandfather asked, cutting off his exit. "You've got at least another day of bed rest before I let ya go outta here."

"It's an emergency, Grampa. At school."

"Lemme guess... one of your friends got turned into some sorta horrible monster and is goin' on a crazy rampage of carnage and destruction."

"Well... yeah."

"Hey, how 'bout that. The craziest thing I can think of, an' it turns out t'be true. Which one is it?"

"It's Helga."

"Helga? That little girl with the one eyebrow and the really obvious crush on ya that she hides behind a veil of hostility?"

"Yeah, that's h- what?"

"Nothin'."

"Anyway, she's turned into some kind of demon. Rhonda's trying to control her, but I think I might be able to calm her down."

"Heh heh, you and your altruistic naïveté. Good luck, Arnold. "

"Thanks, Grandpa!" Arnold shouted as he ran off.

"I dunno, Pookie, ya think I've gotten too desensitized to crazy stuff happening?"

"_Vive la France_!"

"Oh, come on now, _Napoleon_?That's a stereotype!"

* * *

The two combatants were starting to wear each other down now, but still, neither would give an inch. The girls were almost equal in power, Rhonda's superior training being matched move-for-move by Hellga's unrestrained savagery. Their energy and physical attacks connected now, more often than not, and their cuts and bruises weren't healing as quickly now.

"I can still help you, Helga... you don't HAVE to keep this up! Because I WILL win!"

"Oh, suuuuure... the only way you'll win is if this turns into a fashion trivia contest!"

"Fashion... is not.... TRIVIAL!" Rhonda yelled, tackling Hellga. Within a moment, she had the she-devil pinned.

"NOW will you surrender?" she asked.

"Fine..." Hellga gasped out. "You got me. Let me just do one thing... THIS!"

On her last word, Hellga turned her palms out. Twelve-inch skewers of bone sprouted, piercing Rhonda's body. Pain lanced through her. She struggled to hold on...

"NOW who's surrendering, Princess?"

"Not... me..." Rhonda muttered, gritting her teeth. Focusing all her strength, she snapped the two skewers. Hellga howled in pain, clutching the splintered spurs.

"Next time... try NOT to miss every organ," said Rhonda, as she pulled the skewers out.

"Oh, you are going to..."

"...pay for that. Was that what you were going to say? Do they pass out a book of clichés to every new supervillain when they first start out?"

She hoped she was convincing... one of the skewers HAD nailed her through a lung. It wasn't fatal – she had four – but it hurt like anything.

They probably would have fought for hours more, until neither would have been able to go on, but fate intervened.

Well, actually, fate rode up on a bicycle.

"Helga! Stop!" the oblong-headed child shouted. "You don't have to hurt anyone!"

"Arnold... no! Run!" yelled Rhonda.

"Well, yeah, I have to hurt someone... I have to hurt YOU, Football-Head!"

With a single leap, Hellga jumped clean over Rhonda's head, and rapidly closed the distance between herself and Arnold.

Rhonda poured on the speed, trying her best to tackle Hellga before she reached Arnold.

She wasn't fast enough.

Within seconds, Hellga's talons were inches away from Arnold's heart.

Then, they stopped, dead.

The whole scene was a frozen tableau for the next few moments. Arnold, staring at the claws that were literally a heartbeat away from silencing HIS heartbeat. Hellga, paralyzed, unable to tear her claws away, yet unable to strike the killing blow. Rhonda, helplessly watching, knowing she would never be able to stop Hellga from ending Arnold's life. And the gathered crowd, holding their breath in anticipation of how this drama would end.

"Helga...?" Arnold whispered.

"Help me," the demoness replied, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. "Help me resist."

"You can do it, Helga. You've the meanest, bossiest girl in the fifth grade... no one can force you to do anything!"

Hellga gritted her teeth, forcing her claws away from Arnold. "It's... so hard... I'm so full of hate..." She collapsed on his shoulder, sobbing. Arnold found himself hugging her tightly and reassuringly.

"It's not YOUR hate. It's being forced on you."

"...no, Arnold. It IS my hate... my bitterness and rage. It's been pumped up to insane levels... but it's all from me. But... not anymore. I'm sick of hating. I've had enough for a million lifetimes."

She turned around. "I wanna be me again, Rhonda."

"Uh... I don't really know HOW to do an exorcism..."

"Then figure it out, quick... because I can feel it starting to build again."

_How the heck do I do this? Do I just grab her by the shoulders and shout "Demon begone" like in the movies?_

_...well, it's not like I have any BETTER ideas..._

So, she wound up doing just that. It didn't seem to have any effect at first...

_Wait... I'm just not trying hard enough._

She concentrated with all her might on separating Hellga the demon from Helga Pataki, the girl she had once been.

Hellga convulsed under her touch, screamed..., then jerked away. She convulsed one more time, then vomited up a disgusting black mess that oozed down the storm drain.

"Was... that it?" asked Sid.

His question was answered by what happened next. Hellga seemed to shrink... her horns fell off, her wings shriveled up, her tail was reabsorbed into her body, her skin took on its old tone, her hooves reverted to feet... within a couple of minutes, Helga Pataki was back to her old self.

"Are you okay now, Helga?" asked Arnold.

"I've loved you with all my heart since Preschool," Helga replied.

Arnold blinked, in confusion. "You... what?"

"Really. I carry a locket with your picture in it at all times. See?" She pulled it out; miraculously, it had survived Helga's conversion intact.

"Oh," Arnold replied, still confused. Here was his archnemesis suddenly professing her undying passion for him. It made no sense.

And yet...

All those times he'd bumped into her in unlikely places... all those moments when she seemed like she was about to reveal some huge secret, only to insult him again...

And now, he was looking at her, and all he could think was that she was kinda cute with her hair down like that, and even the unibrow wasn't that bad, it sorta gave her character... In fact... she looked almost like...

He slapped his forehead. "Cecile. It was YOU the whole time."

Helga nodded, blushing slightly. "It was my clumsy attempt to get close to you without getting close to you." She smiled; _Wow, she's cute when she's smiling, _thought Arnold. "It's strange... I've never been able to say any of this stuff, and now it's comin' out of me like water. I guess Rhonda expelled my inner demons, too."

"I, uh, didn't mean to," Rhonda sheepishly interjected.

"So, uh... Helga..." Arnold said, blushing a bit himself, "can I, uh... walk you home?"

"I'd really like that a lot," the ex-demon replied with a smile.

* * *

_Well, there goes my cover, _thought Rhonda, as she flipped by the news channels, all of which had continuous footage of her brawl with Hellga. Pundits were speculating on what kind of creature she was, what her intentions were, whether she was on the side of good or evil. Luckily, she'd been able to escape the scene without running into the waves of reporters eager to get the first interview with a mutant.

It would only be a matter of time before they found someone who would give away her name; for now, though, she was more or less anonymous. Thankfully, none of her friends had given her away; even Curly had been the portrait of restraint.

The truly surprising thing was... a lot of the press she had gotten was positive. Several of the reporters had referred to her as "the city's very own superhero". She'd been dubbed "The Violet Avenger", "The Winged Wonder", and "The Three-Eyed Titan". It was all kind of flattering, in an incredibly weird way.

On a whim, she dialed Arnold's house.

"Y'ello?" his grandfather answered.

"Is Arnold there?" Rhonda asked.

"That depends, are you one'a them telemarketers? Oooh, I hate those guys. Always callin' ya when you're in the, well, you know where."

"No. it's Rhonda."  
  
"Oh, right, you're his friend the superhero! Hold on a second. Hey, short man, ya got a call!"

Moments later, she heard Arnold pick up. "Hey, Rhonda... everything okay?"

"As okay as it can be, considering the media circus my life just became. How's Helga?"

"She's gonna be okay, I think. When I left her, she was actually getting along with her family."

"Wow, these really are days of wonder," Rhonda said with a slight grin. "Look... I was thinking... now that everyone in our class knows about me, I don't see any reason to hide from them anymore... so... I was wondering if, maybe... I should throw some sort of little get-together this Saturday? You know, just a small getting-to-know-each-other-again thing?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Great... I'll call you right back once the arrangements are done!"

_Now, THIS I missed... it's been too long since I've done any party-planning._

She started making calls...

* * *

He'd lost her. A demon warrior forged in pure hatred. The perfect champion... and he'd lost her.

All his careful planning... manipulating world events to increase chaos in the world... it was unraveling. He'd been fomenting tribal hatred across the globe, building his power with every war that broke out. Yugoslavia... that had been a big success.

Most recently, he had taken the guise of the Attorney General, the power behind the power. The president himself was a mere figurehead, the dilettante son of a career politician; years ago, he'd sold his soul to the Dark One, and now, he was nothing more than an empty shell to be manipulated.

He'd been the true mastermind behind the chief executive's seemingly ill-considered wars; actually, they were very well considered, as their true goal was not the elimination of terror, but the CREATION of terror.

With the early arrival of the Child of Light and Darkness, suddenly, there was a possibility of failure. He'd created Hellga to destroy her, but she'd been a miserable failure; he'd been unable to snuff out the spark of humanity that stubbornly remained within her.

Now, he grew impatient. The time for subtle manipulation was past.

It was time to unleash some REAL destruction.

_TO BE CONTINUED...._

_Only two more chapters and an epilogue to go! If you want more, it's time to start begging me for a sequel. __:-) _


	8. Manhattan Melee

_Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to Brad Rousse, who has given me a tremendous amount of help over the course of this story. This one's for you, Brad._

The President straightened his tie. Outside, the press was waiting. As a rule, the President didn't speak to the press; the main reason for this was because he was a soulless entity incapable of independent thought. However, this press conference was different. The Attorney General assured him that after this one, no one would ever question anything again.

"So... do you think I'll do a good job, sir?" he asked his master.

"Oh, I think you'll knock 'em dead," replied the AG.

* * *

"Trust me, darling... you'll knock 'em dead."

Rhonda checked her reflection again. She'd chosen a red top and a black skirt, and had accessorized with bracelets, a necklace, earrings (paste-on; her lobes were as hard to puncture as the rest of her), red socks with the feet parts cut off, and a red ribbon tied around her tail. Since this was the first party since the fight months ago with Helga, she wanted to look her best. She'd tried to have it earlier, but the monks kept dragging her back for more training. Now, she finally had a week off and she wanted to make it count.

"Are you sure all the red doesn't clash with my skin?" the pre-teen dark angel queried. "And I dunno... maybe I should cover up my extra eye..."

"Why? Do you think it'll make them nervous?" asked her mother.

"Well, yeah... I mean, seeing three eyes staring back at me from the mirror still freaks me out a little."

"Do whatever you're comfortable with. I think your eyes are perfect as is, but if you'd prefer...."

Rhonda slipped a headband over the offending sensory organ. "Does this look okay?"

"What do _you_ think, sweetheart?"

"I think I'll keep it on."

"Suit yourself. I think you're making a big fuss over nothing. Everyone you invited _knows _you have three eyes. If they're really your friends, it won't make a difference to them, and it shouldn't to you either."

Rhonda looked at herself again. Slowly, she removed the headband.

"I wish _I_ could get used to it."

The doorbell rang. Her first guests were here! She sprinted over and flung the door open.

"Hi, Nadine!" she trilled, sweeping her best friend up in a hug.

"Wow... you look terrific, Rhonda!"

"Really? I don't look weird or anything?"

"Of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Rhonda... just _relax_. I'm pretty sure it'll all go fine."

"I hope you're right..."

_ding-dong_

_Showtime._

* * *

__

_It's__ showtime, _the Attorney General thought to himself as the President went on stage.

He'd claimed to his clueless associates that the reason for having the National Convention's opening ceremonies here, on Liberty Island, was due to the massive PR benefit it would reap. How naïve they were...

The truth was, there would be no National Convention, no election, no ANYTHING. This gambit was for one purpose and one purpose only... to take care of Rhonda Lloyd while he put his final plans into motion. And a little mental suggestion was all it took to have no one question the fact that the entire cabinet was in attendance.

"My fellow Americans... I come before you today to declare that America is secure. But with that security must come vigilance. It is imperative that America be strong in the eyes of the world. Remember... this is a new world, with new rules. America must be strong, for we are God's nation, and we are doing God's work."

Was there any easier way to get these sheep to follow you than to invoke God? It was far easier to get the nation to rally together when scary, unpopular religions were seen as the threat. What fools these mortals were...

* * *

"Sheena! Glad you could come! Love what you've done with your hair!"

_I can't believe it, _Rhonda thought to herself. _I'm actually... mingling!_

"Um, thanks. I think your wings are cool."

'You like them? I think they're my favorite new feature."

'How does it feel to fly?"

"Eh. It's okay."

"Be honest..."

"It's the most incredible feeling you can imagine! It's like you're dreaming, only it's real! I wish everyone could feel it – wait, I think I know how you can!"

"What're you t—"

_Sheena laughed in delight as her wings carried her through the center of a cloud. "So that's what they're like on the inside," she thought to herself. _

_She caught sight of a plane. "Well... why not? When am I ever gonna get the chance to do this again?"_

_She accelerated to catch up with the plane, then settled on the wing. Her hands and feet holding on firmly, she folded her wings and leaned forward, her eyes closed, and enjoyed the exhilarating feeling of the wind whipping at her face...._

"—Wow... how'd you do that?"

"Telepathy... I beamed a memory directly into your brain. Cool, huh? I can do lots of great stuff like that."

"What kind of stuff?" asked Sid (by now, several of her guests had gathered).

"Well... I've got telekinesis... that means I can make things float with my mind." She demonstrated by spelling out her name with popcorn kernels. "And I can do some transmutation... I can change one substance into another. So far, I only know how to make a few basic things... I haven't learned how to turn water into Diet Yahoo or anything like that."

This was great! Her friends weren't frightened of her appearance at all!

_No, of course not, Rhonda... you're tonight's entertainment! Hey everyone, the freak's doing magic tricks! Come see the amazing Junior Fashion Diva, tragically transformed into a hideous monster!_

_No, stop that. That way leads to self-pity. That's never good. You're a superhero... work PAST the angst._

"So... who wants to see me teleport five feet to the left?"

* * *

"...and so, we must forge ahead, ever upward, ever forward, and show our enemies what's boss."

Russ Bradford, photographer, yawned. _I've never heard a guy say so much without actually saying anything. Who elected this guy, anyway?_

"...we must not waiver, we must remain ever true in the eyes of the lo-" Suddenly, the President convulsed. He keeled over, obviously in pain. Pandemonium erupted as the press corps tried to rush the stage, only to be held back by security.

"...darn..." came a voice from the floor, "had a whole 'nother three pages to go on the importance of patriotic duty... ah, well..."

The President rose to his feet... but something was clearly wrong. His eyes glowed blood red, and his body seemed to be swelling.

"Guess it's time for the big finish," he said in a voice that was more of a growl. Before the crowd's eyes, the President continued to grow larger, reducing his clothing to shreds. Dark blue scales coated his skin, while strange bulges appeared on either side of his head.

_This has gotta be the photo of a lifetime, _thought Russ, who continued snapping pictures as the President/monster developed massive wings, a spike-studded tail, and a mouth full of needle-like teeth, and as the two swellings on his neck grew into full-sized heads.

Soon, in the spot where the President had been, there stood an enormous three-headed, eight-legged, four-winged dragon. Its three pairs of eyes looked out hungrily at the crowd.

"N-now see here!" the Vice-President shouted. "As the new President, I hereby order you t-" His demand was cut off, mid-sentence, as he vanished down the middle head's gullet. The left head belched forth a stream of flames that instantly incinerated the Defense Secretary; the Deputy Defense Secretary was flash-frozen by an icy blast from the right head, then shattered by a swipe of the beast's tail.

The Secret service agents and military personnel on hand broke out of their shocked inaction and drew their weapons, aiming every bullet they had at the creature. They might as well have been shooting marshmallows, for all the good it did. The middle head responded with a blast of ball lightning from its throat, electrocuting the whole group of them.

_Crap, _thought Russ. _These pictures'll be worthless if this thing kills everyone... and from the look of things, it might! What could possibly stop it?_

* * *

_This is actually turning out to be a pretty good party, _thought Rhonda as she and Sid danced to the latest from "Five Below Zero", the greatest boy band since, well, the last boy band a week ago.

She scanned the room; Gerald was with Phoebe (no surprise there), Arnold was with Helga (the two had been virtually inseparable since the schoolyard incident), and Lila was with Harold (when did _that _happen?). Sheena was off by the buffet table with Eugene, who'd somehow managed to break his arm playing soccer last week. Park, Joey, Robert, Katrinka, Brainy, and Percival "Peapod" Kidd were hovering around the background, as usual. Stinky and Nadine were talking about something. _Funny, I'd never have put those two together. In fact, I don't think Nadine's ever really mentioned any interest in any boys..._

Her keen ears heard the phone ring, but she assumed it couldn't be for her. Anyone who'd actually call her was already here, right? Who could it be?

"Rhonda!" her mother called. "It's for you. It's very important!"

"Who is it?" she called back.

"It's your teacher. You know... your _special_ teacher."

"ACK! Can't I have one weekend off from him?" She fumed as she snatched up the phone. "This better be important! I am in the midst of throwing a _crucial_ party here!"

"_It is. You're needed in __New York City__ right away. The Dark One has made his move, and now, there's a giant three-headed dragon tearing up __Liberty Island__!"_

"A gi—three—that _is _important, isn't it. I'll get right on that." She hung up.

"Uh, guys, enjoy the rest of the party. I have to go... uh... save the day."

* * *

On Liberty Island, chaos continued to reign as the former President continued to freeze, charbroil, electrocute, or simply gobble down anyone who got too close.

Russ and the other survivors had retreated to the far side of the island, but there was no escape. The ferry had been set aflame by a stray fireball, and no more would be coming. No mayor in his right mind would send any more people into the bedlam that the island had become.

Russ was still snapping all the pictures he could. On the off-chance that he actually survived, he'd be set for life. But at the moment, it seemed a sure thing that soon, he'd die in obscurity.

As he mentally composed his epitaph, a purple blur came out of nowhere. Suddenly, the photographer found himself being whisked away from the island by... who? He risked a glance at his benefactor, and found himself looking into the face of a young girl... a young girl with purple skin, pointy ears and three eyes. _She's that kid from Hillwood, _he realized. _The mutant girl who saved the playground._

The girl set him down on the opposite shore. "Stay there. I have to go back for the others."

"Can I at least have a picture?" asked Russ.

"No time! Maybe later!" she shouted, streaking off.

_Should've brought my zoom lens, _he thought as he snapped a picture of her retreating form. _It's kinda hard to tell just what she is in this shot._

_I hope she can stop that thing... a good photo of her would make my career!_

* * *

_Finally... got everyone off the island.___

_...everyone still alive, anyway..._

The stench of death hung over the island. Corpses, in various states of being dead, littered the landscape. Rhonda fought the urge to vomit.

She failed. For the next few moments, Rhonda emptied the contents of her three stomachs all over the ground.

_No... gotta stop. Focus. Lives are at stake. Everyone's counting on you. You can't afford to waste time like this._

She picked herself up off the ground and faced her quarry. It dwarfed her four-foot-ten body by a significant margin. _How on Earth am I supposed to fight something like that?_

One of the dragon's three heads whipped around. It was aware she was here! The head belched a stream of fire at her; she barely managed to evade it.

"Okay, Ghidra... my turn!" Rhonda unleashed multiple blasts of energy from her upper eye, hands, and tail. They seemed to do little more than annoy the beast, though... it answered by swatting her away with its tail. Swatting her all the way back to Manhattan, in fact...

Rhonda stopped herself in mid-air. _Okay... maybe I need a better strategy..._

She flew back to the island, firing several more blasts to gain its attention. As its three heads swiveled around to take aim at her, she waited... then dodged the combined blast of flame, frost, and lightning and circled around to the rear. She grabbed hold of the creature's tail, and, putting all her strength into it, lifted the creature off the ground.

Now came the hard part, She swung the creature, as hard as she could. Faster and faster, making sure it was unable to regain its equilibrium. And once she had built up enough speed, she let go and watched it sail off into the Atlantic, never to bother anything again.

At least, that was what was supposed to have happened. What actually happened was that the creature regained its senses mid-throw and whirled back around, homing in on her.

_Oh, terrific. Now it's airborne._

The creature came at her, all three of its heads belching elemental death. Rhonda ducked and weaved between the streams, but even with her greater maneuverability, sooner or later, she was bound to get nailed.

It was time to go on the offensive. Conjuring a force-field in front of her with her left hand, she extended the claws on her right to their full foot-long length. Blocking a blast of frost, she aimed her talons at the monster's underbelly.

No good. Her claws weren't sharp enough. Neither was her tail's barb. The monster's scaly hide was just too thick for her to cut.

She needed something. Some sort of new edge against it. Something sharper than anything.

Something suddenly flared into existence in her hand. "What in...?" She looked at the strange energy pulsing in her hand. _Focus it_, her mind told her. _Concentrate,__ shape it to your will. Picture it in your hands. _

She opened her eyes.

_Now use it._

The sword was about two feet long, felt like it weighed nothing, and glowed with an inner light. _My inner light, _thought Rhonda. _This sword is made from a piece of my soul._

The beast's tail was swinging toward her again now. Rhonda swung her sword at it, the blade slicing cleanly through scale, muscle and bone, severing the tip of the tail completely. Black ichor oozed from the stump, while the severed chunk fell Earthward, to land in the Hudson. The dragon screamed in pain and flew off.

"It worked..." mumbled Rhonda to herself in disbelief. She finally had a useful weapon against the massive creature. It was time to make the most of it.

Kicking her speed into high, she launched herself after the creature, which was now headed for Manhattan airspace. _Wonderful.__ Now I've got a few million civilians in danger. Just perfect._

She intercepted the creature somewhere over South Ferry. Her blade slice off the dragon's rear left wing, knocking it somewhat off-balance. The Dragon unleashed a window-shattering scream, knocking Rhonda back while it continued its now-wobbly flight.

"No you don't..." the dark angel muttered. "Not when I'm finally winning." She poured on as much speed as she could, arcing over and in front of the dragon. She hovered in front as the great beast as it approached, sword at the ready. A single wipe of the blade robbed it of its frost-spewing right head. Warm black blood fountained from its truncated neck, dousing Rhonda.

"Now THAT'S what I call 'reducing headcount!'" she quipped, wondering why. _Must be a superhero thing.__ Maybe I've got some kind of "pun gland". Wouldn't surprise me._

The dragon bolted once again, but once more Rhonda overtook it, this time slicing off the left head. The beast bellowed in pain and rage, catching Rhonda off-guard with a volley of lightning. She found herself falling, and only by beating her wings furiously was she able to avoid becoming a smear in Herald Square.

"Oh, that's it, Trogdor. You're finished!" Rhonda launched herself upwards, and with one final swing of her blade, struck off the final head. Now completely incapacitated, the convulsing behemoth plummeted downward, impaling itself on the aerial of the Empire State Building.

"Wow.," quipped Rhonda. "That is gonna be a PAIN to clean up."

* * *

"That'll teach you to kill and eat people!" Russ shouted as he kicked the severed dragon head. "Yeah, you heard me! Mess with New Yorkers, will ya?"

He'd never really liked the President anyway.

A flutter of wings drew his attention away from taunting the ex-presidential body part. He whirled to face the heroine of the hour.

"I promised you a picture," she said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, well... thanks..." Russ raised his digital camera and took aim. _They're never gonna believe this. _"Er, move a little to the left?"

"Hm? Oh. Sure." She struck a pose. _Wow. She's just a kid. Can't be more than 12. _

_click_

"Uh... thanks. This'll be perfect."

"No problem. I would've been here sooner, but I needed to dispose of the dragon carcass. Speaking of which..." She bent down and lifted the dragon head. "Can't leave this here, can I?"

"...no... guess you can't..." mumbled Russ. _This is unreal, he thought._

"...by the way... you wouldn't've happened to see where it came from?"

"It... the President..."

"It ate the President?"

"It WAS the President."

The girl's three eyes widened in shock. "You're kidding. Oh my god, You're kidding. I just killed the President. I'm, like, John Wilkes Booth and that guy in the Grassy Knoll." She sat down on the dragon head, trying to gather her wits.

"I, uh... I think the Secret Service'd make an exception for monster-slayers."

"Yeah... heh heh... right... he was a monster. That falls under the 25th Amendment, right? Being turned into a monster counts as 'incapacitated.' Doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Uh... I didn't catch your name. Do you have one?"

"My name? It's Rh—" She hesitated, clearly unsure about whether to reveal much about herself. Russ didn't blame her... she was risking a lot, since there was no way she could just "blend in" with the crowd.

"It's 'Genesis,'" she finally said.

* * *

The newly-redubbed Genesis (chosen simply because Rhonda thought it sounded cool) dumped the last of the dragon body parts in Fresh Kills. Winging her way back, she decided to check on Liberty Island (after a quick stop for a celebratory hot dog; the vendor seemed rather blasé about having a mutant customer. "Takes all kinds", he'd said.) From her vantage point on the torch (yet another advantage of having the ability to fly; it gave her a chance to get some truly spectacular views), she saw that the New York authorities had already taken things in hand.

_Better call home, tell 'em I'll be late, _she reminded herself, pulling out her cell phone. It went off just as she was about to dial home. The caller ID showed an untraceable number.

"Hello?" she answered. "Who is this? How did you get this number?"

_"That's not important. You need to stop the Dark One."_

"Hel-lo! I just killed the Dark One! Big dragon? Three heads? Any of that ring a bell?"

_"That wasn't the Dark One. That was just one of his minions."_

"WHAT?!"

_"The Dark One is still unaccounted for."_

"Can't you track him or something?"

_"No. You're the only hope we have of finding him."_

"Finding him? I don't even know what he looks like!"

* * *

_So, she still lives, _the Dark One mused. _Not that it matters. It's too late for her. Too late for everyone except me._

In his hands, he held the key element of his plan. The so-called "nuclear football." With the small device, he could authorize the launch of any of the nation's long-range nuclear weapons.

He smiled. The place he stood was the perfect target, not only a fault line but a mystic power center. The Bible foretold that the final battle between good and evil would start on this very spot. Its author hadn't known how right he was, and yet how wrong.

This wasn't where the final battle between good and evil would _begin._

This was where it would _end._

_TO BE CONCLUDED!!!_


	9. Armageddon Outta Here!

_This shouldn't be too hard, _Rhonda thought. _It'll be just like when you were looking for Helga. Just home in on the largest source of evil. Just reach out with those cosmic senses of yours, and..._

Contact.

A wave of utter and complete revulsion rolled over the girl. It was like someone had injected poisoned bile directly into her hearts. It felt to her like her very soul was being rotted away from within.

With a lot of effort, she forced the creeping nausea out of herself.

_Great. Even the slightest contact makes me violently sick. How the heck am I supposed to find him?_

* * *

_How cute, _thought the Dark One. _She's actually trying to find me. This should be interesting._

He reached out with his own awareness. He probed for her unique life force... pure light and pure darkness in perfectly balanced coexistence.

There she was, still reeling from the last contact. _What's the matter, little girl... scared of the dark? Don't you want to save the world?_

_Then come and find me._

_I look forward to meeting you, Child of Light and Darkness._

* * *

Suddenly, she knew exactly where the Dark One was.

_Israel. Somewhere southwest of Haifa. The valley of Megiddo._

_Why is that familiar?_

Rhonda lifted off from the torch, launching herself eastward. Accelerating, she pushed herself past MACH 1, MACH 2....

She knew this would be it. The final battle. Why? Because, with all the others up to this point, she went in with the certainty that she'd make it out. After all... she was destined to face the Dark One, right?

But this time, she really WAS about to face the Dark One. This time, there WAS no certainty.

This time, there was a big chance that she wouldn't be coming back.

_Destiny really bites, _she thought.

* * *

_She comes._

The girl touched down in front of him. _She's afraid. Good. She should be._

"So... the Child of Light and Darkness. The Dark Angel." The Dark One's semblance of a human face smirked. "I would've thought the scourge of all evil would be older."

"And I would've thought the source of all evil would've looked cooler. Like, bigger teeth, maybe some tentacles, that kind of thing..."

"Joke all you want, child. You might as well get SOME laughs before your agonizing death."

"And what makes you so sure I'm going to die?"

"The fact that deep down, you KNOW you're going to die. Out here, in the middle of nowhere, at my hands. And in THAT body."

"What about this body?"

"Oh, please. You pretend that you've adjusted, but we both know the truth. When you look in the mirror, you see a hideous freak. A grotesque monster. Something to be feared, ore hated, or pitied.

"You know, deep down, that you'll never, ever be accepted by the human race. You know that they fear your power. You're so far above them, that you could crush them all like insects. And yet, you cling to the fiction that you're their protector. You've even given yourself some ridiculous 'super-hero' name, haven't you. What is it you're calling yourself?"

"Genesis," the Child replied.

"'Genesis'. I suppose it's less absurd than 'Ultra Girl' or 'The Violet Sentinel'."

"Oh, and 'The Dark One' is _soooooo _creative. Isn't this the part of the speech where you tell me that we don't have to fight, and that if I join you, I'd rule the world at your side?"

"You watch far too many movies. Besides, when I'm done, there'll be nothing to rule. Do you know where we stand? The valley Megiddo. Better known as Armageddon."

_Ah. She knows that name. _

"Okay, I'm not particularly religious, but... shouldn't Armageddon have more angels fighting devils and stuff?"

"Oh, you're referring to THAT classic work of fiction. No, that won't be happening. But this place IS quite special. It's not only on a fault line, it's also the intersection of several key ley lines. A nexus of mystical power. An explosion of sufficient magnitude on this spot would be channeled along the entire ley line network, ripping the very earth to pieces. Say... a 300-gigaton nuclear blast."

_Ah, she comprehends. _"You're going to nuke the world?!"

"Going to? I triggered the launch a minute before you arrived."

* * *

"Unauthorized launch! Abort! Abort!"

At NORAD, the scene was one of total chaos as the technicians scrambled to cancel the launch. "No good!" one of them shouted. "We're locked out! None of our override codes are working!"

"Climb into the silos and shut them down manually if you have to!"

"We, uh, can't do that, sir."

"What's the target?"

"Looks like... Israel, sir."

"Why would we... sabotage. It must be."

"Sir... what should we do?"

"Pray."

* * *

Fury gripped Rhonda as she charged at the Dark One. "Shut it off! Now! Or I'll kill you!"

"_Make _m-" The Dark One was unable to finish as Rhonda's fists hammered at him. Again and again, she hit him with the hardest blows she could muster. Fists that could reduce marble to gravel slammed into him so fast that the sound of their impact didn't hit till seconds after the fact.

And still, he stood there, unharmed.

"My, my, is that the best you can do?" the Dark One said with a self-satisfied expression."

"No, I've got more," replied Rhonda. She fired blast after blast of energy from her hands, eye, and tail, not letting up until she felt she couldn't fire another blast.

Impossibly, he was still there. Rhonda tried everything at her disposal. She tried hurling debris at him telekinetically; she tried slashing and piercing with her claws and tail; she tried burning him with flames, or chilling him with wind... nothing had any effect.

"I don't get it..." she said, out of breath. "How can you still be standing?"

"How? Think, little Genesis... do you really believe that this doughy, middle-aged politician's body is the real me?"

Rhonda could only stare as the former Attorney General's body split open down the middle. A new form burst from within. It was covered with black-and-white scales, and its lower body was that of an enormous snake. It had four arms, each ending in a three-taloned hand. A pair of batlike wings unfolded from its back. Its face was a nightmare... a long muzzle filled with hundreds of needle-like teeth. It had five red eyes, three forked tongues, and a "mane" of spikes extending all the way down its back.

**_Well, what do you think, _**the creature thundered. **_Am I more impressive-looking now?_**

"I... I don't care what you look like! I'll _still_ stop you!"

_**You can't. I'm impervious to anything you can hit me with. Whereas I can do quite a bit to you.**_

Without warning, the creature's massive tail whipped around and slammed into Rhonda, knocking her clear across the valley. She skidded to a stop several miles away.

Moving like a bullet train, the Dark One caught up with her just as she managed to stagger to her feet.

_**Awww... she still has some fight left in her, doesn't she?**_

"You... nggh... gonna ugly me to death?"

'_**Ugly me to death'? It seems even your wit has deserted you. You have nothing left. Nothing.**_

_That's not too far from the truth, _thought Rhonda. _I've tried everything against this guy._

_...almost everything, anyway._

"Hey, dumbface! Here's one you haven't seen yet!"

Focusing her remaining power, she called her spirit-sword into existence. She launched herself into the air, aiming for the beast's neck with all the force she could summon up.

It wasn't enough.

**_A spirit sword? That's quite advanced for a girl of your age. You've managed to impress me. However... you still haven't managed to hurt me. _**His two lower hands quickly grabbed hold of her, while his upper hands reached toward her back.

_No... he's not going to do what I think he's going to do, is h-_

Agony tore through Rhonda as the Dark One's upper hands clamped on to her wings and, with a firm yank, tore them right off her back. He then hurled her contemptuously to the ground. Her eyes blinded by tears and her mind clouded by the main, she simply lay where she fell.

_**Then again... perhaps you're not so impressive after all. All I've done is torn off a couple of your limbs. A true warrior would still be fighting. You're clearly no warrior.**_

Rhonda tried to say something back, but it only came out as a whimper.

_**The world has mere minutes left. I could leave you here at the epicenter of the blast. Your death would be a quick one. But why should I grant you such a mercy?**_

_**No, "Genesis"... you shall spend your last minutes in agony as you digest within my belly.**_

"No... not... gonna let you..." mumbled Rhonda, trying to stagger back to her feet. Weak from loss of the blood that still oozed from the ragged wounds on her back, she would still go out fighting.

_**Just give up. You can't even see straight, much less fight.**_

"Just... watch..." she managed to get out before she keeled over again.

_**Pathetic.**_

The Dark One reached down and, with one fluid move, plucked Rhonda off the ground and popped her into his mouth, swallowing her whole.

_**Thus, the hope of mankind perishes.**_

* * *

Deep within the Dark One's belly, Rhonda stirred.

The beast's stomach goo burned against her skin, and the stench was overpowering, but she realized... she was going to win now.

Once again, she brought her spirit-sword into play.

"This should get your attention," she muttered, slashing open the creature's soft stomach wall.

**_What an odd sensation, _**the Dark One's voice said to her.**_ This sharp feeling within me is most unpleasant._**

"It's called 'pain,' lizard-lips. Get used to it, 'cause it's all you're gonna feel for the few seconds you have left."

She slashed again, and again, and again. Organs were reduced to little more than unrecognizable shreds of material by her spirit-blade.

* * *

_**I'm dying.**_

_**I'm actually dying.**_

These thoughts ran through The Dark One's mind as he lay in the baking sun, his innards being frapped by the girl's spirit blade.

_**That tiny, insignificant whelp has actually defeated me. This world will die, but I won't be around to witness it. **_

_**Nothing has any meaning any more.**_

And the Dark One died with that final thought on his mind, as Rhonda's blade finally pierced his heart.

* * *

With a final push, Rhonda forced the Dark One's jaws open and crawled out into the sun.

_So tired, _she thought... _sleep would be so good... just lie down, sleep..._

The sound came to her then. A whistling, like tea was ready somewhere.

_Tea. That would be nice. And sleep. I need to sleep..._

No. Not tea. It was the missile.

She had to stop the missile. Then she could sleep.

_But how? I can't fly..._

_You're still telekinetic, _she told herself. _You can launch yourself upward to intercept it_.

Gathering her flagging strength, she forced herself upwards, away from the Earth, towards the falling missile.

_This is it..._

Hovering in the missile's path, she charged up for one final blast...

Energy surged from her hands, engulfing the missile...... blasting it to atoms. The force of the blast flung her Earthward, where she landed, roughly, in the wasteland.

_I did it, _she thought, as her consciousness fled._ The world's been saved. I'm not gonna make it back home... no strength left... but I did it._

_I... did... it..._

_THE END._

_Well, that's it! Thanks for reviewing, everyone! See ya around!_


	10. Epilogue

_What, you didn't think I was gonna end it like THAT, did you?_

* * *

"I don't get it... what stopped that missile?" Sergeant Morton surveyed the area with his binoculars, baffled by the turn of events.

"Sarge!" called out one of the troops. "We found something!"

"Spill it, Murphy, what'd you find?"

"That's just it... I have no clue what it is. You'd better come see for yourself."

The thing was thirty-five feet long, blue, scaly, with four arms, wings, and a five-eyed lizard's snout.

It was also, clearly, very dead.

"Damn. This just keeps gettin' weirder," the Sarge mumbled.

"Found something else, Sarge. Looks like a bird's wing. Wait... there's two of 'em."

"That's just great, Portnoy. Did you, by any chance, find anything that can tell us just what the hell happened out here?"

"Yeah, I wish, Sarge. All I see is some kind of bluish smear that trails off over by that brush over the-"He trailed off as he noticed something behind the brush. "Hold on a sec." He went over to the brush. His jaw dropped in shock.

"Sarge!"

"What now, didja find a unicorn horn or something?"

"No." He lifted a small figure. "It's a girl. And she's alive."

* * *

"Jane Doe" was rushed to the nearest military hospital, where she was treated for exposure and dehydration. Surprisingly, she had no other injuries.

For three days, she slept, as American and Israeli military officials looked for some sort of ID in what was left of her clothing. All they found was a partially-melted cellphone.

Finally, 67 hours and 12 minutes after being found, "Jane" woke, seeming very confused. She felt around her face frantically, mumbling about "eyes".

"Relax," the nurse on duty said in a comforting voice. "You're fine."

"My eye!" Where's my eye?" she shouted frantically.

"It's all right!" said the nurse. "You still have both of your eyes! You must have been having a bad dream."

"Both... uh huh... yeah... both..." responded the girl, a bit confused. She stared at her hands for a minute. "Sure, bad dream. That's what it was."

She settled back down, a bit calmer, and fell asleep again.

* * *

That night, Dr. Kim Li Moon dialed a special fifteen-digit phone number known only to a select few people.

"This is Sister Luna," she said into the receiver. "Clearance 9-273-X-72B6v9I..."

"_Okay, Luna, that's sufficient. Nobody expects you to recite ALL 897 characters of the password."_

"Good, 'cause I only remembered the first 35. Anyway, I've found the Child of Light and Darkness. Emphasis on 'child'. She's reverted back to her human form, with no sign that she was ever a dark angel. I thought the transformation was supposed to be a permanent one?"

"_It was... however, it was always intended to happen when she was an adult. Maybe the fates have decided to give her back her childhood. Now... let's bring her home."_

Kim hung up the phone and entered the ward. She gently woke the girl.

"Wha--- whassa..."

"Hi, Rhonda. You ready to go home?"

* * *

The mystery of who "Jane" was and why she disappeared was never solved. All records that she ever existed disappeared, and most of the base staff had a strange gap in their memories. Officials were ordered not to pursue any further investigation.

Upon being dropped off back at the Institute, Rhonda was declared fully mutation-free and given a clean bill of humanity. After returning to Hillwood, her life slowly returned to normal. Soon, she settled back into her old routine, as her adventures began to feel more and more like a weird dream.

Only, she knew it hadn't been, because there were some pretty obvious consequences related to the death of nearly everyone in the Executive Branch. The President's party had to hold an emergency convention to nominate a new candidate, and soon, the political game was back in swing.

Life was the same as it had ever been... only now, at least humans were messing up on their own without the Dark One's influence.

* * *

Now, it was mid-October. Rhonda and Nadine, now with a good six weeks' experience as sixth graders under their belts, were on their way home from another day under the stern-yet-bored gaze of Mr. Frank (he was definitely no Mr. Simmons, not even a Mr. Packenham). The discussion ranged from tonight's homework, to a new outfit that Rhonda had seen in the window of The Abyss, to preparations for Rhonda's upcoming Halloween gala.

"You're NOT wearing that," Rhonda stated flatly.

"But Rhonda," teased Nadine, "you're _supposed _to wear something scary!"

"There's scary, and there's over the line. And clowns, sister, are over the line. Why do you think I refuse to eat at O'Riley's?"

"I thought it was because," and she now went into a perfect imitation of the preteen diva, "'my palate is just too refined for that slop. It simply is.'"

"No, that's just what I tell everyone. My real reason is because 'Smiley O'Riley' scares the living heck out of me."

Nadine sighed. "The girl can fight giant three-headed dragons, but an ordinary human being in makeup scares her."

"Life's funny that way, I guess," replied Rhonda as they continued on.

As they neared the corner, Nadine asked out of nowhere, "Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?" replied Rhonda, with semi-obliviousness.

"I think you know. Flying, super-powers, fighting monsters..."

"Hmm... let's see... do I miss being a freak that couldn't go out in public, do I miss being tortured in the name of "training," do I miss having my life threatened on a regular basis..."

"I was just asking, Rhonda, you don't have to bite my he—"

"I actually _do_ miss it. I miss how unbelievably acute my senses were, I miss having an unlimited capacity for knowledge, I miss my strength, my laser eye, my poison tail... okay, not so much the last two. But what I really miss was the feeling that I was chosen for something special, to truly make a difference. I miss... I miss being able to accept myself as different, and being able to accept the differences of others BECAUSE I was different too, and realizing that differences don't matter... Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Vaguely..."

"What I'm saying is... I think that not being a human being...made me a better human being."

"So... if you had a chance to go back, give up being normal and become a dark angel again, would you?"

"Pfffft... heck no. I don't miss it that much. Now... I was thinking, maybe I'd go as a disco queen..."

"So, clowns scare you, but _disco_ doesn't?" Nadine asked, suppressing a giggle.

"Drop it, Nadine..."

"Hmm... maybe a disco clown..."

"_Drop it, _Nadine.."

"Huge platform shoes, rainbow afro..."

"_DROP IT, NADINE..."_

* * *

The souvlaki vendor on the corner waited until the two girls rounded the corner, then pulled out what seemed to be an ordinary cell phone... because it was. He punched in the secret number...

"Hello... Brother Andrew here. The Chosen One's doing fine, it looks like."

"_Have her powers resurfaced yet?"_

"No... like the boss said, it may be months, even years before she even becomes aware she still has them. And that we're absolutely, positively not to interfere in her life until she DOES become aware."

"_Of course. She's earned a little normalcy in her life, after all."_

"Yes, she has. Andrew out. I'm returning to base."

As he closed his cell phone and folded up his phony pushcart, Andrew mused on Rhonda's growth. He'd watched her mature from a whiny, petulant child into a powerful, capable heroine. Now, it seemed like all that growth might be undone as Rhonda returned to her old life...

But deep down, he doubted it.

The legend of Genesis was only beginning.

* * *

_Author's note: Well, that's REALLY the end of this story... but stay tuned for the first chapter of: _

_Rhondagenesis II! _

_Join Rhonda as she struggles with aliens, mad scientists, monsters, giant robots, and any other form of weirdness I can dream up... not to mention the horrors of high school! _

_And if there's anything you'd really like to see, ask. I'm feeling generous._


End file.
